Triangulo Amoroso
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Un amor que nace desde el primer día, muere cuando Itachi deserta de la aldea... O quizá no. Después de años de no verse y al finalizar la guerra, el Uchiha, junto con su hermano menor, vuelven a la aldea. ¿Sakura sabrá lidiar con ambos hermanos? ¿Quién será el que se quede con el amor de la Haruno? ItaxSaku vs SasuxSaku.
1. La ternura

_Disclaimer__: __Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Triangulo Amoroso.**

**Capitulo 1: La Ternura.**

Era un día soleado y agradable, de esos días que no hace ni frío, ni calor, es neutro, simplemente es perfecto. Itachi llevaba en la espalda a su amado hermanito menor. Se dirigían hacia la Academia. Verlos a ambos tan calmados, cómo Sasuke abrazaba a su hermano por el cuello y este le decía que se porte bien clases, daba mucha ternura. Llegaron al destino y el menor de los Uchiha se bajó de la espalda de su hermano.

—Hiciste tu tarea Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó el mayor.

—Sí, Nii-san —Respondió sonriente, para luego cambiar la expresión al sentir que su hermano le volvía a picar la frente con sus dedos, cómo hacia habitualmente.

—¡Que no hagas eso Niisan! —Se quejó el niño.

Itachi simplemente se limitó a dar una leve risita, casi inaudible.

—¡Buen día Sasuke-kun! —Saludó una niña de cabellera rosa, exaltando a los dos hermanos.

—Hola —Saludó después de unos minutos después al ver que su hermano no la saludaba a la adorable niñita— Sasuke-kun... —Dijo en tono de advertencia.

La niña de cabellera rosada miró al que parecía ser el hermano mayor de su amor platónico e hizo una reverencia en respuesta a su saludo, para luego sonreírle.

—Hola. —Obviamente contestó de tajante y mala gana, para luego bufar.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo hoy? —Preguntó sonriente y a Itachi le dio ternura esa sonrisa tan inocente.

—No —Contestó en seco—. Ya tengo con quien sentarme —Aclaró.

La niña se fue del lugar algo decepcionada y triste. Itachi no tardó en reaccionar al ver el maltrato de su hermano hacia niña.

—¿Que fue eso? ¿Porque la tratas así?

—¡Porque siempre me molesta y está encima mío! —Se defendió su hermano menor.

—Pero no puedes tratarla de ese modo por eso —Replicó el de ojeras— Ve a pedirle disculpas. —Ordenó el mayor.

—¡¿Que!? ¡¿Porque?! —Refunfuñó el pequeño.

—Porque te comportaste muy mal con ella —Contestó con simpleza— Ve a llamarla y pídele disculpas en frente mío, Sasuke-kun —Dijo en tono autoritario.

Su hermano menor le hizo señas a Sakura para que ella viniera y ella encantada salió corriendo, con una sonrisa, hacia dónde estaban. Al llegar miró a su amado con sus ojos brillando, expectante a lo que fuese que iba a decirle.

—¿Sí Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó entusiasmada, más el no respondió.

—Sasuke-kun quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te trató hace un rato —_"Es tan linda. Es una ternura" _pensó el de ojeras mirando a la niña

Sakura miró la sonrisa tan amable que le dedicó el chico que estaba a lado de su amado Sasuke, y que era muy parecido a este, tanto, que se le hacía muy atractivo y bonito a sus ojos. Se sonrojó.

"_Es más tierna sonrojada"—_ ¡¿No es cierto hermano?! —Preguntó Itachi entre dientes, perdiendo la paciencia— Ibas a pedirle disculpas a... ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura? —Inquirió con tranquilidad.

Sakura y Sasuke pusieron los ojos cómo platos: "¿Dulzura?" El niño rodó los ojos y la niña simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza y volvió a sonrojarse.

—Sa-Sakura, Sakura Haruno —Respondió completamente roja.

—Lindo nombre —Comentó, a lo que la la niña rosa sonrió tímidamente y su hermano bufó— Pídele disculpas —Volvió a repetir el mayor.

—Perdón, Sakura-chan —Se rindió el menor de los Uchiha.

—Esta bien Sasuke-kun, te perdono. —Concedió sonriente.

Itachi estaba encantado con la niñita rosa que era compañera de Sasuke en la Academia. Sakura para él era simplemente preciosa. Con esa carita tierna, su sonrisa brillante, su pelo tan inusual pero lindo y esos ojos verde jade, esos ojos eran los más lindos que había visto jamás.

De ahora en más llevaría a su hermano a la Academia Ninja todos los días, para poder ver a la niña, estar serca de ella si quiera. En total fue 4 días seguidos con Sasuke a la Academia. Saludaba a la niña, le decía lo linda que se veía, ella le daba las gracias y se marchaba, mientras Sasuke parecía que no existía y sólo bufaba, chistaba y hacía puchero con el labio inferior o inflaba los cachetes de forma chistosa.

Al quinto día no acompañó a Sasuke a la Academia si no que fue a buscarlo a la salida de esta. Caminaba tranquilo, con su uniforme ANBU, un dango en la boca, otro dango en la mano y la otra mano libre en su bolsillo. Sasuke, al ver lo que traía su hermano, hizo expresión de asco.

—Nii-san, te dije que no me gustan esas cosas —Dijo señalando el dango en la mano de Itachi.

—Ya lo sé —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza— No es para ti, es para Sakura-chan. —Explicó ante la mirada expectante de su otouto.

Hablando de la melena pelirosa apareció la niña saltando y sonriendo cómo de costumbre.

—Hola Itachi-kun —Saludó sin darse cuenta que en frente suyo estaba Sasuke

Y eso a este le molestó. Es que apenas si en esos días que estuvo yendo Itachi a saludarla ella le prestaba atención a su compañero Uchiha.

—Hola Sakura-chan —Saludo agachándose hasta quedar a su altura— Esto es para ti. —Dijo, y le extendió la comida y ella la tomó.

—¡Gracias! ¡Me gustan los dangos! —Agradeció sonriente.

El niño a su lado simplemente bufó, a él en realidad le disgustaban esas cosas dulces de sobremanera, las cuales parecían ser el vicio de su hermano.

—De nada —Respondió— Deberías tomarlo con té verde —Sugirió— ¿Quieres venir a tomar el té a casa? —Preguntó sonriéndole.

Sasuke estaba perplejo, un nuevo sentimiento feo se asomaba por su corazoncito; celos. Mientras que el mayor esperaba expectante la respuesta de la menor, aunque sus facciones no lo demostraran en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno. Está bien —Respondió la niña después de dudar unos instantes.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de ver a su hermano siendo bueno y agradable con Sakura, ya que no tenía porqué serlo. Le molestaba mucho que cualquier persona se le acercara a Sakura, después de todo, se notaba que al que en realidad quería y de quien realmente estaba enamorada Sakura, era de él y no de su hermano mayor. Mientras él se iba a entrenar, Itachi y Sakura caminaban de la mano hacia la residencia Uchiha. Gruñó internamente al verlos de la mano. Al final, de sus labios salió un "Hmp" orgulloso y, alzando la quijada, dio media vuelta con dirección hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar al hogar de su acompañante y el hermano de éste, Sakura notó que la casa era enorme y muy bonita. Les abrió la puerta una mujer muy hermosa y parecida a Sasuke.

—Hola, Oka-san —Saludó Itachi a su madre.

—Hola, mi amor —Saludó cariñosamente la mujer— ¿Quien es la niña que te acompaña? —Preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

—Es una compañera de Academia de Sasuke-kun; Sakura-chan. Ella viene a tomar el té —Aclaró el joven.

—Hola. Buen día —Saludó Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola —Le devolvió el saludo—. Pasen, ahora les preparo el té —Indicó Mikoto.

Mikoto les sirvió el té y se fue a hacer las compras. Sasuke entraba y Fugaku estaba de misión. Conclusión: Itachi estaba cómodamente solo con la dulce y pequeña Sakura. Tomaron el té y comieron sus dangos. El pelinegro le propuso a la niña ir a ver el jardín, a lo que ella aceptó. La tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa. El muchacho se divertía al ver cómo algunas flores les causaba alergia a la niña y esta estornudaba casi sin hacer ruido, también le parecía muy tierno cómo arrancaba flores y las hacía un ramo.

—Ten —Dijo y arrancó una flor de cerezo y se la puso tras la oreja, para luego correr el mechón de su mejilla y dejar posada su mano allí— Te queda precioso.

—Gracias —Estaba sonrojada, era muy linda sonrojada.

Acarició unos segundos su mejilla y, luego de recobrar la compostura, quitó su mano de allí y continuó mostrándole el jardín a la niña. Apenas hablaban y comentaban cosas, ya que se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, y no hacían falta palabras.

.

* * *

.

Todos los días Itachi pasaba a buscar a Sasuke, a veces invitaba a Sakura a tomar el té a veces no. Y su otouto comenzaba a darse cuenta de el único motivo por el cual ir a la Academia no era él, si no que también tenía que ver con su enamorada de melena rosada.

La pelirosa, por su parte, creía que sentía algo similar a lo que sentía por Sasuke, o lo que antes sentía, porque últimamente no le prestaba mucha atención, aunque él a ella si y eso era raro. Ella sentía admiración por Itachi, lo había visto entrenar y era en muchos aspectos mejor que su hermano menor, además de que también era amable y no grosero con éste último.

Para ser honestos, así empezó lo del Uchiha menor; primero lo admiraba y después lo empezó a amar, así que si empieza a admirar a Itachi, quizás pueda olvidar al orgulloso de Sasuke. Mientras que su "ex-amos platónico" lo único que hacía era tratar de llamar la atención de Sakura, pero a duras penas podía hacer que ella le diera la hora con su aniki a su lado. Y cuando aparecía su hermano para robarle la atención sólo bufaba y se enfadaba.

.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? n.n_**

**_Eh aquí mi primer ItaSaku xD Ojalá les haya gustado, es agradezco si están leyendo y dándole una oportunidad a mi fic ^^ Les agradecería aún más si dejaran un lindo review con su opinión sobre este primer cap. jeje Bueno, sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. La florería

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

* * *

**Triangulo Amoroso.**

**Capitulo 2: La Florería.**

Sakura esperaba el momento de salir de la Academia con una sonrisa; sabía que Itachi estaría en la puerta esperando por ella, o por Sasuke, pero este último no importa mucho.

¿Que le traería hoy? ¿Alguna rica golosina? ¿O la invitaría a tomar el té a su casa? Le encantaba ir a su casa porque era enorme y el jardín estaba lleno de enormes flores que Itachi le dejaba recortar aunque a su madre Mikoto no le gustara la idea de que destrozaran su jardín.

Le gustaba estar de la mano de Itachi porque de esa manera se sentía segura, cómo cuando su mamá le daba la mano, sabía que la cuidarían, quizás será por el hecho de que él es mayor que ella o por haberlo espiado mientras entrenaba y ver que era un ninja muy habilidoso.

Ese día la pequeña Sakura se dispuso a _comparar _a ambos hermanos Uchiha por alguna razón desconocida, conclusión: Eran muy lindos los dos, por supuesto eran hermanos y se parecían mucho, eran muy buenos ninjas, aunque Sasuke estaba muy por debajo de su hermano mayor, en tanto a como la trataban, Sasuke siempre fue frío e insensible con ella, haciéndola sentir inútil o haciéndole creer que no estaba a su nivel, en cambio, Itachi desde el primer día en que la conoció le mostró una sonrisa, le fue amable y con el tiempo se fue ganando su cariño, es obvio que al terminar de comparar a estos hermanos, el que se llevaba el premio era Itachi...

¿A quien elegirías tu? ¿Al frío y que te maltrata, o al amable y cariñoso? Si eliges al primero, eres simplemente masoquista...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a su compañera de banco, que parecía no darse cuenta de su mera existencia. A decir verdad Sakura no era fea, si prestabas atención su frente no era tan grande y sus ojos verdes eran encantadores. El de pelos negros se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que esos pensamientos significarían que a él le gustaba Sakura. La niña a la que siempre había ignorado, que creía inferior a él, la pesada que siempre quería llamar su atención, ahora que a ella ni si quiera le interesaba su existencia...

¿Le gustaba? Por favor, ¿Qué tenía ahora Sakura que antes no pudo ver? Sacudió la cabeza, como negando y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por tales pensamientos. Aún no podía entender porque ahora el desinterés de ella en él. Pero sea lo que sea, la tendría, volvería a enamorar a la pelirosa como que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke.

Él era orgulloso y no le gustaba rendirse, conseguiría a Sakura de una forma u otra pero, ¿Cómo? Algo tenía que ser de él esta vez y no de su hermano, que siempre conseguía lo que él quería. Claro, no hay que olvidarse de su querido hermano Itachi, quien era el _ñoño orgullo del Clan Uchiha_, ese que se había graduado de la Academia a los 7, que tenía toda la atención de papá y que ahora quería también quitarle a la adorable niña pelirosa, Itachi siempre se las arreglaba para, consciente o inconscientemente, quedarse con lo que él más quería.

_"¡Esta vez no Niisan!" _Pensó Sasuke con la mirada fija en Sakura.

.

.

* * *

.

Itachi recién volvía de una misión y se estaba quitando parte del uniforme ANBU. Hoy cómo todos los días iría a buscar a su hermano a la Academia y a ver a Sakura, la llevaría a la florería para escoja un ramo de flores que el pagaría, ya que la idea de seguir cortando las flores de su madre no era muy buena que digamos.

—¡Ita-kun! —Gritó su madre desde el jardín y de inmediato su hijo corrió allí para ayudarla con lo que sea que pasara.

—¿Si? —Dijo casi sin aliento al correr tan rápido hasta el jardín.

—¿Qué les pasó a todas mis flores? —Preguntó señalando la hilera de rosaledas que ni una rosa tenían y yacían destrozadas y secas.

Por el rostro dela mujer, se podía adivinar fácilmente que no estaba para nada contenta. A Itachi no le convenía que su madre no estuviera contenta.

—Emmm, no lo sé... —Mintió el Uchiha.

Grave error. Las madres se dan cuenta cuando sus hijos mienten.

Salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano, pues el regaño de dos horas de su madre sobre no cortar sus flores lo hizo atrasarse. Llegó y su hermanito estaba, aunque no lo crean, hablando con Sakura, más bien hablando sólo y tratando de obtener su atención, parecía funcionar, claro hasta que Itachi llegó y a la niña se le iluminó la cara, salió corriendo y dejó a Sasuke hablando sólo. Itachi extendió sus brazos y él y la pequeña se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

—¿Quieres ir a comprar flores hoy? —Preguntó el pelinegro.

—¿A dónde? —Se extrañó la niña.

La propuesta era ciertamente extraña, ya que generalmente obtenía flores del patio de la casa del Uchiha. Itachi la alzaba en sus brazos y ella arrancaba todas las flores que quería de las ramas más altas de los árboles.

—A la florería Yamanaka. —Contestó con una sonrisa casi invisible.

—¡Si! ¡Ahí esta mi amiga Ino-chan! —Se emocionó.

—Hola, Niisan —Interrumpió una voz detrás de ambos.

Un pequeño Sasuke, con cara de perro, interrumpió los planes de su hermano mayor.

—Hola Sasuke-kun —Le devolvió el saludo su aniki—. ¿Irás a entrenar hoy?

—No —Negó sonriente—, quiero ir con ustedes a la florería —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

Su hermano, al contrario, se le había esfumado la sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer su otouto, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—¿Pero dentro de poco no tienen un examen?

—Si tenemos examen, entonces Sakura-chan tampoco puede ir —Replicó el menor.

Itachi sonrió falsamente; su hermano era más astuto de lo que creía, para todo esto Sakura sólo contemplaba a los hermanos discutir sobre ella, eso no le pareció bueno, quería que se llevaran bien entre hermanos.

—Entonces, todos vamos a la florería —Respondió Itachi, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Sakura.

Mientras, Sasuke se ponía a la izquierda de la pelirosa, quedando ella entre _medio_ de ambos hermanos. Una posición no muy cómoda.

Itachi en el camino les compró dulces a ambos, así mantuvieron las bocas cerradas y el viaje fue en silencio. Durante la caminata, Sasuke, tímidamente, fue acercando su mano a la de Sakura, para así poder tomarla, y justo cuando estaba apunto de tomarla...

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sakura-chan! —Gritó una pequeña rubia eufórica a modo de saludo.

Ino se acercó a saludar a Sakura, luego saludó respetuosamente a Itachi, a quien no conocía, pero se parecía mucho a Sasuke, y por último fue colgárse del cuello del niño con cara de perro, al que se le habían frustrado los planes de darle la mano a Sakura gracias a una rubia pesada.

Sasuke estuvo un rato para deshacerse de Ino, mientras tanto su hermano y Sakura entraban felices y sonrientes a la florería. La Yamanaka estaba ayudando a su padre con la florería con un pequeño delantal blanco con flores amarillas. Itachi, al ver que la niña no podía sola con un par de cajas grandes, primero se ofreció a ayudarla, pero después se le ocurrió otra idea mucho mejor.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Porqué le ayudas a Ino-chan con estas cajas? Mientras yo voy con Sakura a ver que flores quiere comprar... —Dijo Itachi.

Su hermano menor sólo rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a ayudar a la rubia, quien al parecer estaba muy feliz con la idea, mientras Itachi iba con Sakura.

—¿Y, Sakura-chan? ¿Hay alguna flor en especial que te guste?

—No me decido, todas son muy bonitas —Admitió la pelirosa.

Sasuke miraba toda la escena desde lejos, abarrotado de cajas pesadas que iba pasándole la rubia, con creciente odio. Itachi se agacho para quedar a la altura de Sakura.

—Tu también eres muy bonita, al igual que esas flores —Le dijo sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa completamente sonrojada.

—Gracias, Itachi-kun —Contestó la niña, algo apenada.

—De nada. Tómate tu tiempo y elige la flor que quieras —Sentenció.

Ambos se quedaron callados y morándose fijamente.

_—¿Qué pretendo con esta niña casi 5 años menor que yo? _—Pensó Itachi— ¿_Qué quiero lograr viéndola todos los días? Es que simplemente no puedo dejar de verla, es una necesidad, es cómo si mis ojos pidieran a gritos ver los suyos. ¿Qué siento por esta niña que hace que deje que destroce mi jardín? No sólo me encariñé con ella, no pude ser sólo cariño, estoy seguro de que hay algo más, pero debo averiguarlo...¡No! es una niña pequeña, ¿Cómo le haría eso para ver que es lo que siento por ella? Ni si quiera debe saber besar, no puedo, va contra todo sentido de la moralidad..._

Hubieran seguido hipnotizados viéndose el uno al otro si no fuera porque a Ino, que tenía más de 40 ojos puestos en toda la florería y no se le escapaba ningún acontecimiento, se interpuso entre ellos. Ella ya había visto la forma en que el Uchiha miraba a la inocente de Sakura, pero también había visto cómo Sakura lo miraba a él, eso no podía ser bueno, hay cosas que están prohibidas, enamorarse de alguien mucho mayor que tu es una, pero no podía ser tan malo, después de todo, si Sakura se olvidaba Sasuke, ella tendría el camino libre para conquistar al Uchiha menor.

—¿Ya eligieron alguna flor? —Preguntó la rubia.

—No, aún no Ino-chan, pero seguiré buscando... —Contestó la de ojos jade.

Después de un rato de escuchar a Ino hablar de los distintos tipos de flores, sus nombres, significados, etc, Sakura se decidió por una ramita llena de flores de cerezo, esa flor que una vez Itachi puso detrás de su oreja y luego acaricio su mejilla, ese fue un día inolvidable, así que con esas flores lo recordaría.

Sasuke, después de liberarse de esa jaula de cajas con mercadería pesada, es que, ¿Cuánto podrían pesar un par de flores? Bueno, les sorprendería. Se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los demás para ver que flor había elegido Sakura, era la misma flor que crece en un árbol del patio de casa, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Itachi procedió a pagar las flores. Salieron de allí y esta vez fue Sasuke el que la invitó a tomar el té con dangos a su casa, a pesar de que no le gustaban los dangos, es más, le daban asco. Sakura se sorprendió mucho, ahora, justo ahora que estaba perdiéndole el interés, viene a invitarla a su casa.

Fueron a la casa de los Uchiha y Mikoto los recibió bien cómo siempre, luego les sirvió el té a todos y después les dio dangos, excepto a Sasuke, todo quedó en silencio.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Sakura se sentía algo abrumada metida entre ambos hermanos. Itachi estaba tenso pero no por el ambiente, esa noche tenía algo que hacer, algo muy importante para el resto de su vida y la de su hermano, quizá también para Sakura.

Sasuke pensaba en cómo hacer para iniciar conversación con la niña a su lado, a pesar de que casi toda la clase lo veía atractivo y si él si quería podía conquistar a quien quisiese, no tenía idea de cómo, porque jamás había puesto sus encantos en práctica. ¿De qué podía hablar? ¿Cómo hacer para acercarse a ella cómo más que sólo amigos? Tampoco es como si tuviera la valentía para ello.

.

* * *

.

.

Itachi llevaba a "la niña de sus ojos" hasta su casa de la mano. Llegaron al destino e Itachi se agacho para estar a su altura. Sakura lo había notado muy serio todo el camino.

—Sakura-chan —El pelinegro acarició su mejilla, a lo cual sus mejillas respondieron enrojeciéndose— Yo... —No encontraba palabras para pedirle algo muy sencillo, pero a la vez complicado— Yo... Esta noche hay algo que debo hacer que quizás no entiendas, pero es necesario que lo haga.

—¿Porque lloras Itachi-kun? —Dijo una asustada y triste Sakura al muchacho delante de ella, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No importa el porqué. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que, quizá no nos veamos por un largo tiempo...

—¿¡No me volverás a ver?! —Chilló con una voz que delataba que se estaba por quebrar en llanto.

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! —Le orden+o abrazándola, luego de un rato la soltó— Algún día volveré a verte pero, por un tiempo no podremos vernos —Le dijo, y tomó su rostro con ambas manos— Quiero que sepas antes de irme que eres muy especial para mi —Dijo acercándose lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de la pelirosa.

—¿I-Ita-kun? —Dijo extrañada la niña.

El pelinegro miraba como hipnotizado sus ojos jade, mientras que ella se estaba incomodando por la profundidad de esos ojos negros.

—No olvides Sakura-chan: no importa que te digan de mi y las pruebas que te den, no les creas, yo soy este Itachi que esta aquí, el verdadero —Le advirtió—. Debo darte algo antes de irme para que no me olvides —Dijo Itachi.

El mayor apretó sus labios con los de Sakura por un largo rato. La niña se limitó a sonrojarse y a quedarse inmóvil, para luego dejarse llevar por el dulce beso que le estaba dando el pelinegro. "_Ya estoy seguro; debo decírselo" _Pensó el Uchiha.

—Te quiero, Sakura-chan —Le confesó, para luego desaparecer.


	3. ¿¡Dónde está Itachi!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama-_

* * *

**Triangulo Amoroso.**

**Capitulo 3: ¡¿Dónde está Itachi!?**

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama, boca arriba, con las manos en su estomago, que parecía estar estrujándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Miraba de reojo a la ventana, la noche estaba preciosa; la luna llena, las estrellas, que parecían diamantes a lo lejos, parecían brillar cómo ninguna otra noche. Ciertamente era hermoso, pero Sakura no miraba sólo la parte bella de la escena, si no también miraba la oscuridad, el negro de la noche, la crueldad de la _soledad_ que parecía no tener fin.

Si, se sentía sola, desde que Itachi la abandonó hace unos momentos en la puerta de su casa luego de...¡Besarla! ¡Kya! Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. Trataba de no esbozar a una sonrisa al recordar ese momento...

_'Él estaba demasiado serca de ella, tenía ambas manos al costado de su rostro y susurraba unas palabras sobre "no me olvides" o no se qué, no tenía la menor idea, porque a lo único que le prestaba atención era a sus ojos tan penetrantes y a sus labios, que por alguna extraña razón se acercaban cada vez más hacia los de ella, hasta que quedaron pegados._

_Ella al principio tenía los ojos abiertos, pero después de un rato los cerró y disfrutó del beso, hasta que Itachi se apartó de ella. Su primer beso. ¡Acababa de dar su primer beso con Itachi! Le gustó el sabor a sus labios, le hubiera pedido otro si no hubiese desaparecido dejándola completamente sola.'_

Imposible no sonreír al recordar ese momento. Pero luego su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar parte de lo que el había dicho. No lo vería por un buen tiempo, según él. ¡No podía besarla y luego simplemente esfumarse! ¿A dónde se habría ido? Que era lo que tenía que hacer que era tan importante? Le dijo que todos iban a decirle cosas malas sobre él, pero que ella tenía que recordarlo cómo él era en realidad, cómo el primer día en que lo vio. ¿A que se refería con eso?

Sakura estaba asustada y triste por todas esas preguntas sin respuesta. La angustia estaba pasando dolorosamente por su pecho, hasta llegar a su garganta y allí mismo atorarse, haciéndose un nudo de dolor agudo e imposible de aguantar, a ese nudo en la garganta se le sumaron lágrimas saladas, que ella no podía retener por más fuerza de voluntad que reunieran, luego de unos momentos, el tímido llanto contenido salió a la luz y pasó de tímido a llanto "desgarrador".

Sus padres escucharon desde su habitación el llanto de su pequeña hija y acudieron a ver que era lo que pasaba. Su padre tocó la puerta con insistencia varias veces.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿Estas bien? —Cuestionó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Luego de un rato el padre decidió empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se abrió; no iba a permitir que su hija siguiera llorando así y él estuviera ahí sin poder hacer nada. Sakura les mintió a ambos diciéndoles que había tenido una horrible pesadilla, que se negó a contar, por supuesto. Su padre, ya más tranquilo, se fue a recostar, mientras Mebuki arropaba a su hija y le acariciaba el pelo hasta que esta de durmió.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al día siguiente Sakura fue a la Academia, con la esperanza de salir de allí y encontrarse con Itachi, que le diga que todo era una broma pesada, y de muy mal gusto, y se dieran otro beso.

Sasuke fue a la Academia ninja más serio y mezquino de lo normal. Ya no le interesaba Sakura ni ninguna niña en toda Konoha. Lo único que le interesaba era tomar venganza de su hermano mayor. Pensaba en ello mientras estaba sentado en su banco, callado y con las manos entrelazadas.

A los pocos minutos llegó Sakura, para preguntarle sobre Itachi. Al escuchar a Sakura pronunciar el nombre de su hermano mayor, recordó automáticamente lo que él le había dicho sobre la pelirosa la noche anterior.

_'—¿Sakura? Sakura ya no me interesa. Quédatela si quieres y has lo que quieras con ella. ¿Crees que yo la querías? ¿O que yo le tenía cariño si quiera? Estas muy equivocado, otouto baka. No vales ni que te mate. Sólo quise ver cuanto sufrías al ver a esa niña fastidiosa conmigo. —Dijo, con claras intensiones de herirlo, su aniki.'_

—Déjame en paz... ¡No vuelvas a molestarme! Eres tan fastidiosa... —Terminó murmurando el pelinegro.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar esa cruel respuesta. Eso si que era crueldad. Pura y sublime crueldad Uchiha. El pequeño si que se merecía ese apellido, era muy digno de él, le quedaba como anillo al dedo con esa personalidad tan despiadada que tenía.

La pelirosa no dijo nada, solo calló y fue a sentarse en su lugar y trató en vano de que no se le cayera una que otra lágrima. Dos días seguidos llorando; ¡Se iba a terminar deshidratando si seguía así! No entendía porqué de repente Sasuke era tan frío con ella, había sido malo con ella por muchos años claro, pero en el último tiempo se había estado esforzando por llamar su atención, ya no la trataba mal, todo lo contrario, se esmeraba mucho por ser lo más amable posible con ella.

¿A qué se debías ese cambio tan radical? La pobre Sakura no tenía ni idea. Pero de alguna manera, esa filosa mirada del pelinegro la atrajo, cómo la primera vez que lo vio, verlo frío, distante y decidido, la hacía admirarlo. Por un momento creyó olvidase completamente de todo, de Itachi, de Ino, de todos sus compañeros de academia al rededor, todo para centrarse en Sasuke, el _nuevamente_ frío y cruel Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora que no mostraba interés en ella, ahora que no lo tenía, lo quería...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Así fueron pasando los años y Sakura se volvía a enamorar de Sasuke, mientras él la olvidaba y le restaba importancia, o hasta maltrataba con tal de que no estorbara, a pesar de los intentos de Sakura por estar a su altura. _Uno quiere lo que no tiene y cuando lo tiene no lo quiere_.

La rivalidad entre la pelirosa e Ino había vuelto a renacer, ya que ambas peleaban otra vez por el amor del último Uchiha. Así llegó el día en que la pusieron a Sakura en el mismo equipo que en el de Sasuke... y Naruto. Sin embargo las cosas seguían iguales, o más bien empeoraban, porque el pelinegro parecía cada vez más empeñado en conseguir poder para destruir a su hermano mayor.

Sakura nunca se enteró de que Itachi había asesinado al resto de su Clan, sólo sabía que él había desertado, por razones que tampoco sabía con exactitud, él último Uchiha no le contaba nada y cada vez que nombraban a su hermano se ponía sumamente agresivo, por lo cual dejó de preguntar, además de que se había vuelto a enamorar de Sasuke, así es que terminó perdiendo el interés por él y todo lo relacionado con él, ya no recordaba casi nunca al desertor Uchiha, toda su atención se volvía a centrarse en Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_**¡Holaa! Después de revisar y revisar y revisar, creo que me quedó... aceptable, o por lo menos algo parecido a aceptable :3**_

_**Cómo sea, ¿Díganme si esa frase no es verdadera? "_Uno quiere lo que no tiene y cuando lo tiene no lo quiere" Por lo menos yo creo que es la pura verdad. Les agradecería muchísimo si dejaran reviews con sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, sobre mi fic, también díganme si les parece verdadera la frase o no, acepto críticas malas, porque con eso podré mejorar y redactar mejores historias, me serviría de mucho. _**_

_**_¡Gracias desde ya a los que leen y dejan reviews! ¡_**__**_Saludos!_**_

_**_¿Review?_**_


	4. La vuelta de Itachi

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Triangulo Amoroso.**

**Capitulo 4: La vuelta de Itachi.**

Sakura Pov.

Yo caminaba por la Aldea sin rumbo alguno, era mi día libre y no lo iba a desperdiciar encerrada en mi cuarto, quizá hasta tenga la suerte de encontrar a Sasuke vagando por ahí. De la nada alguien de capa negra con nubes rojas, de un cuello muy alto que no me dejaba ver su rostro, y un sombrero que tampoco le permitía ver su rostro por completo, lo único que logré divisar era que su piel era de un tono claro y su cabello era negro, además de verse muy intimidante, claro cualquiera lo vería intimidante si, en una calle en la que no pasa ni una mosca, se apareciera para acorralarte un hombre de apariencia sombría.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver...—Reconocí su voz al instante.

No era nadie más que Itachi Uchiha.

Me quedé totalmente congelada, del miedo y la impresión, ya que se había quitado el sombrero para dejarme ver su rostro, realmente seguía siendo igual de atractivo, sólo que ahora su mirada era fría, demasiado fría, se podría decir que hasta "filosa". No le contesté, sólo me le quedé viendo, cómo si estuviera viendo al mismísimo espíritu del Sandaime Hokage en persona.

—Has crecido... —Dijo inspeccionándome con su Sharingan de arriba a abajo.

De la nada lo vi justo en frente mío, a centímetros de mi cara. Grité espantada, pero el rápidamente tomó mis dos manos con fuerza para que no me moviera y con su otra mano me tapó la boca, forcejeamos un rato hasta que me calmé, claro, no tenía opción, ya que con su vos fría y tenebrosa pronunció un "cállate" que me dejó sin habla alguna, así es que después de unos segundos quitó su mano de mi boca.

—No debes decirle esto a nadie. —Se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca— ¡A nadie! —Repitió con severidad, haciendo que tiemble y mi corazón lata más fuerte lo normal.

Pero mi pulso cardíaco acelerad no duró mucho, porque Itachi presionó sus labios contra los míos y nos fundimos en un dulce beso, no sólo mi corazón se paró, si no que el viento ya no corría, ya no había ruido, el mundo entero se detuvo para mi. Para nosotros; por nuestro beso.

Luego de separarse de mi, simplemente se esfumó. ¿¡Quien se cree para abandonar la Aldea y hacerme creer que me quiere cuando se le da la gana!? Corrí por toda Konoha buscándolo sin cesar, llorando sin cesar, el enojo y la tristeza se fusionaron creando lágrimas, gruesas lágrimas que no paraban de caer. A pesar de todo, nunca le conté a nadie sobre ese día que me topé con él. Además, no es como si fueran a creerme o algo por el estilo.

.

.

* * *

.

_Años después..._

.

Se encontraban en un cuartel de los cuerpos médicos de la Gran Alianza. Estaba, obviamente, lleno de ninjas médicos corriendo de un lado a otro, histéricos, atendiendo heridos de gravedad, unos pocos eran los que estaban calmados y revisaban a los que tenían heridas no tan mortales. Entre los que se revisaban por heridas de poca gravedad estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

—Oye Sakura... —La llamó el pelinegro con voz de "obedece-y-mírame".

—¿Si Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Me impresionaste... —Admitió— Has cambiado, has crecido mucho como ninja, tu fuerza es sobrehumana, te felicito por eso —Dijo sin perder su toque frío y desinteresado que tanto lo caracterizaba—. También has crecido cómo mujer —Dijo en un murmuro mientras la inspeccionaba de hito en hito.

El Uchiha miraba todas sus curvas de arriba abajo, que antes, por supuesto, no poseía, al mismo tiempo que se ponía la camisa, ya que le habían revisado una herida en el pecho. Sentía algo dentro suyo al ver el cambio drástico de personalidad y cuerpo de la pelirosa, pero no sabría decir qué era.

—Gra-gracias Sasuke-kun... —Dijo algo extrañada por el inesperado comentario.

La ponía nerviosa la forma en que la miraba, además de su extraño comportamiento y el hecho de que hace unos segundos podía ver su abdomen perfectamente marcado.

—También quería decirte que lamento haber intentado... —Se quedó callado sin poder continuar la oración.

Ahora si había cambiado su expresión frío por uno de pena, al parecer de verdad lo sentía.

—¿Tratar de asesinarme 3 veces? —Dijo con tono rencoroso, recordando todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

—Sí, lamento eso... de verdad. —Contestó el Uchiha.

Ella lo miró seria por un rato. Silencio incómodo.

—Si, claro... —Contestó con algo de sarcasmo en su timbre de voz.

Cómo bien había dicho él, había crecido tanto cómo kunoichi que cómo mujer, y por lo tanto, ya no era la misma Sakura que se habría derretido por él al escuchar esas palabras de en sueño, o la que se hubiese arrastrado con tal de que él la reconociera, no señor. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, ella no se arrastraba por nadie, al menos ahora.

—Estoy diciéndote la verdad —Dijo con visible molestia, ya que se percataba de que la pelirosa no aceptaba las disculpas o no las creía—. ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo! —Ordenó, levantándose de la camilla.

Sakura estaba sentada en la camilla de al lado, de frente a él. La reacción de la pelirosa no fue muy buena qué digamos.

—¡¿POR QUÉ!? —Chilló haciendo que todos en el lugar se silenciaran.

Se levantó de la camilla de un salto y enrojeció de la furia, mientras Sasuke daba un paso hacia atrás. Nada bueno podía salir de hacer enojar a la Haruno.

—¿¡Porque crees que después de lo que me hiciste a mi, a Naruto y todos nosotros yo deba perdonarte!? ¡¿Sólo porque eres el maldito Uchiha Sasuke!? ¡Sólo porque me haya revolcado en el suelo patéticamente por ti cuando era sólo una niña no significa que lo haga ahora! ¿Qué esperabas? —Preguntó hecha una furia.

—Pues... —Tartamudeó el pelinegro, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

—¿Acaso esperabas que te diga "no hay nada que lamentar Sasuke-kun" y te besaría los pies? ¡Estas muy equivocado teme! La Sakura Haruno que estás viendo ahora no se revuelca en el piso por nadie, ni si quiera por el "increíble" Sasuke Uchiha... —Dijo a los gritos y con todo de sarcasmo a la hora de pronunciar la palabra 'increíble'.

Hubo silencio por un rato largo y luego todos los médicos siguieron atendiendo sus deberes, tratando de olvidarse del espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

Ambos miembros del equipo 7 habían quedado boquiabiertos, tanto la pelirosa cómo el pelinegro no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Sakura palideció. No podía creer que le había dicho eso a él, al que siempre había venerado, pero hay que ser sinceros, después de tantos años, tantas heridas, eso era lo que realmente pensaba de Sasuke ahora; que era un teme, Naruto al parecer tenía razón.

Mientras que el Uchiha más que pálido estaba rojo de la furia, nadie podía hablarle así a él, pero la verdad es que lo impresionó, siempre había sido "su trapo de piso" y ahora era una mujer inteligente, fuerte e independiente, además de tener una gran carácter, lo cual de alguna manera le atrajo...

Pero esto no podía quedar así. Muy pocas veces en su vida había pedido disculpas sinceras, y justo cuando las daba, la fastidiosa pelirosa le gritaba, maltrataba e insultaba. Una vez en la vida que había sido bueno con ella, ahora, justo ahora lo maltrataba y no se dejaba pasar por encima.

Sakura dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Estaba dispuesta a abandonar el cuartel, llevándose médicos por delante y empujando a otros al son de _"fuera de mi camino"_, hasta que sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo izquierdo: Sasuke la había "cazado" del brazo fuertemente con su mano, impidiendo que esta siguiera avanzando, tironeó un poco e hizo que ella se diera vuelta, pero al ver su cara se sorprendió, no era la expresión tímida y sonrojada que esperaba, si estaba roja, pero no exactamente por el echo de el contacto y poca distancia entre ellos, más bien su expresión era la de "quita tu mano de encima mío teme o ya verás".

Pero él se rehusó a soltarla hasta que no tubo opción, por que, olvidando la fuerza monstruosa que la pelirosa ahora poseía, ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo levantó hasta que sus pies no sintieron el suelo y lo envió, cómo un fusil de guerra, a estrellarse contra una camilla —gracias a Kami-sama— vacía, haciendo que esta se diera vuelta, aplastando completamente al pelinegro, que luego de unos minutos se quitó de encima la camilla y se puso de pie cómo pudo, con expresión de horror.

Sakura, inmutable ante lo que acababa de hacer, dio media vuelta y salió del cuartel con paso firme, con el Uchiha siguiéndola detrás, quien se puso en medio de su camino, haciendo que ella frenara en seco.

Estaban muy serca uno del otro, casi hasta podían chocar sus frentes y sentir la respiración del otro. Ella lo miraba seria y sin inmutarse, enojada por el moretón que el el pelinegro le había dejado en el brazo; él... Bueno su expresión no delataba qué rayos estaría pensando, o qué rayos estaría sintiendo.

—Has cambiado Sakura-chan. —Volvió a repetir con su fría voz y su ceño fruncido, dándole una expresión pensativa.

El pelinegro tomó su mentón y unió sus labios con los de ella rápidamente, y era mejor que lo haga rápido antes de que ella le contestara algún insulto, no hay mejor manera de mandar a callar a alguien que con un buen beso. La pelirosa, por su parte, rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con ambos bazos y se dejó llevar.

Fue sorpresivo, más bien inoportuno, pero no desagradable. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Siguieron besándose hasta que un shinobi de la Hoja los interrumpió, ya que la necesitaban a Sakura para curar a varios enfermos. Luego de que Sakura partiera, Sasuke vio a alguien al lado de la salida del cuartel, oculto en las sombras, reconoció al instante a su aniki, pero no le dio importancia y se marchó.

.

.

* * *

.

_Semanas después..._

.

Sakura recordaba la última vez que había visto a Itachi. Estaba recostada en su cama, viendo de reojo la luna llena, y esa noche si que estaba preciosa, cómo aquella vez, en la que Itachi le dio su primer beso. Respiró hondo y trató de olvidarse del Uchiha mayor de una vez por todas.

Ya había terminado la Cuarta Guerra de una buena vez, todas las naciones se estaban estabilizando, cómo podían, ya que la Gran Guerra había dejado muchas perdidas de todo tipo, tanto cómo económicas y políticas, además de la muerte miles y miles de shinobis inocentes. Konoha estaba aliada con Suna y entre ellas volvían a ayudarse, para poder volver a ser como antes.

Por toda la Aldea se rumoreaba que el despiadado e incomprendido Sasuke Uchiha iba a volver a la Aldea, junto con su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, quien había asesinado a todo su Clan a la edad de 13 años.

Sí, todos comentaban eso por las calles de Konoha,. Los aldeanos tenían miedo y desconfianza hacia los últimos Uchiha, pero no les quedaba de otra que mirarlos con desagrado y tratarlos desde lejos, cómo si fueran monstruos o algo mucho peor, porque el Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, y el consejo ya lo habían decidido, más bien sólo lo había decidido el Hokage, porque después de armar tanto escándalo para recuperar al que consideraba su mejor amigo, no iba a romper su promesa de traerlo —a rastras si era necesario— de vuelta a la Aldea, más cuando la única condición que había puesto el pelinegro era la de que a su hermano también se le permitiera volver a Konoha y ser un ciudadano cualquiera o shinobi, cómo él lo prefiriera, así pues, los últimos Uchiha eran bienvenidos.

Sakura se levantó y sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza, no podía creer que todo había pasado tan rápido. Había una parte buena y una mala; la buena era que la Guerra había terminado y el mundo ninja estaba a salvo, pero la mala era que Sasuke e Itachi volvían juntos_, _el problema no era exactamente el hecho de que volvieran, estaba feliz de que a ambos los dejaran volver, si no el hecho de que, apenas terminada la Guerra, Sasuke empezó a mostrar interés por ella.

Casi toda su vida había soñado con que el Uchiha la reconociera como un igual, que aceptara que ahora está a su nivel, y ahora que lo estaba, que Sasuke se preocupaba, a su manera claro, por ella, por Naruto y por la Aldea, ahora que inclusive lo había besado...

¡Justo ahora se dignaba a aparecer Itachi! Luego de todo eso, el nominado al "mejor hermano mayor del año" venía para distorsionar lo que había logrado con Sasuke. Iba a volver a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Después de la noche en que besó a Sasuke, no lo volvió a ver o tener muchas noticias de él. Pero estaba segura de que iba a volver a la Aldea, de lo que no estaba segura, era de cómo reaccionar al verlo, muchos menos tenía idea de cómo reaccionar al ver a su hermano mayor, ahora que se había dado la noticia de que también iba a volver junto a su amado hermanito menor.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Después de horas pensando, borrando y volviendo a escribir, terminé el cap!**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero dedicar especialmente este cap. a "NAT AND ASH" que fue la primera en comentar el primer capítulo de "Triángulo Amoroso", muchas gracias cariño!**_

_**Quiero decir que realmente no me gusta la violencia, pero después de todo lo que Sasuke le hizo a Sakura, creo que esos gritos, insultos y el echo de que lo haya estrellado contra esa camilla, se los tiene bien merecidos ;) que sea una lección para que no vuelva a despreciar Sakura...**_

_**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, dejen reviews por favor, se los agradecería muchísimo x3 Me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo...**_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. La felicidad de mi otouto primero

_Discl__aimer__: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**_._**

* * *

**Triangulo Amoroso.**

**Capítulo 5: La felicidad de mi otouto primero.**

_Itachi POV._

Yo había salido del cuartel, recién curado de mis heridas de gravedad, para ver a mi hermano y de paso ver si Sakura estaba bien. Llegué a la salida del otro cuartel médico, que estaba al lado del anterior, me paré en la entrada y vi cómo a Sakura le curaban una pierna y a Sasuke su herida en el pecho.

Me quedé allí por un rato, no quería dar la cara a Sakura en frente de mi hermano, prefería que estemos solos. Al rato vi cómo mi hermano, ya sanado, le hablaba a Sakura, pero lo hacía de una manera distinta, no se veía que le hablara despiadadamente o la maltratase, si no cómo si...

¿Le estuviera pidiendo disculpas? Eso no se ve todos los días.

Al fin mi hermano maduró, me alegra que haya aceptado que le debe una disculpa a la pobre Sakura. De pronto oí los gritos de mi pelirosa hacia mi hermano, parecía estar regañándolo, eso si que es aún más raro que mi otouto pidiendo disculpas. La Guerra los afectó psicológica-mente a todos. Y era de esperarse.

Luego de que Sakura le gritara a mi hermano, vi cómo ella se acercaba furiosa hacia la salida, por lo cual me escondí en las sombras, mi hermano al parecer se enojó por cómo ella se tomó sus disculpas y la tomó por el brazo con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió estanpándolo contra una camilla, por suerte, vacía.

Seguí en mi escondite y vi absolutamente todo lo que pasó después, desde que Sasuke le dijo "Has cambiado Sakura-chan" hasta que una kunoichi —que en ese momento creí que era un ángel caído del cielo— de la hoja los separó, pidiéndole ayuda a Sakura para curar a algunos shinobis heridos de gravedad. Gracias al cielo. Ver aquella escena del beso de ambos fue muy doloroso.

Todo lo vi, derramando una lágrima, al final terminó ganando Sasuke, ahora la mujer que amo, pertenece a mi hermano. Bueno, al menos él parece ser feliz con ella...

—Niisan —Llamó mi otouto, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué te sucede? —Me preguntó luego de que volteara a verlo.

—No es nada, Sasuke —Respondí con simpleza—. Sólo pensaba...

Nos estábamos dirigiendo a Konoha. Íbamos a paso lento, pero seguro. Me agrada la idea de poder volver a casa y que la maldita guerra haya terminado.

—¿Y en qué pensabas? —Insistió él.

—En que al fin todo volverá a ser cómo antes; sólo tú y yo, otouto baka. —Respondí luego de un suspiro.

Él sólo me miró serio y luego paró de caminar en seco.

—No te pongas melancólico —Dijo seriamente y luego reanudó la marcha.

Al terminar de decir eso, le piqué la frente con mis dedos. Me encanta como se enoja y refunfuña Sasuke cuando hago eso.

—¡Ya estoy grande para que me piques la frente Itachi-kun! —Espetó con molestia, para luego bufar como un niño.

Casi me río ante esa frase. Mi otouto no podía verse más cómico que ahora, sólo faltaba que inflara los cachetes como cuando niño.

—El problema es que yo siempre te miraré como un niño, porque soy mayor que tú. —Respondí, con algo de burla en mi tono de voz.

Seguimos callados el camino a casa, no íbamos apurados, porque no podíamos saber que nos esperaba allí, por ejemplo: miradas de desprecio o de temor, puedo vivir con las miradas de terror hacia mi, al igual que Sasuke, pero no puedo permitir que se manche el nombre de los Uchiha.

También pensaba en que era lo que le diría a Sakura, o que me diría ella a mi, cómo reaccionaríamos al vernos y si seguiríamos viéndonos. Creo que no aguantaría verla besuqueándose con mi propio hermano, tampoco creo que ella quiera verme, por lo que se ve, ya se olvidó de mi, pero no voy a luchar por ella, ahora es de mi hermano y la felicidad de mi hermano va primero que la mía, más bien el punto es que él esté feliz, porque si Sasuke es feliz, yo también lo soy.

Ya sacrifiqué millones de cosas en mi vida por él, hasta mi vida misma. ¿Qué haría la diferencia ahora cederle a Sakura también?

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Sasuke POV._

Mi hermano, cómo siempre, esta callado y pensativo, caminando al lado mío rumbo a Konoha. Doy las gracias de que hoy pueda estar conmigo. Sobre todo le doy las gracias a Zetsu por mirar nuestra pelea y salvara a Itachi antes de que este muriera, es una lástima luego haya tenido que matar a Zetsu Blanco, dejandole sólo su otra mitad negra, pero fue necesario, para mí por supuesto.

Al fin estamos llegando a Konoha, fue un largo viaje a pie, porque al principio nos negamos a volver a la Aldea junto con todos los demás, pero luego de hablar con Naruto y que aceptara mi condición de que mi hermano vuelva conmigo, finalmente terminé aceptando.

Debo hablar con Sakura o con Tsunade apenas llegue sobre la salud de mi hermano. Desde nuestra pelea mi aniki ha estado empeorando, cada vez tose más y con sangre, además de que su cuerpo esta débil y deteriorado. Me preocupa.

Hablando de Sakura, me pregunto cómo estará ella, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Debo admitir que ha cambiado, ahora es toda una mujer, toda una kunoichi, independiente, inteligente y atractiva. Desde ese día en que me gritó, me dejó impresionado, con ese carácter fuerte y decidido, no me tuvo miedo ni por un instante, no temblaba, ni tartamudeaba, ni se arrojaba como una idiota como solía hacer o se derretía a mis pies cómo normalmente lo hacía.

Besa bastante bien, cómo si ya lo hubiera hecho anteriormente, para besar así de bien debe de tener experiencia. Me pregunto con a quien habrá besado antes que yo. Espero que la respuesta a esa pregunta no sea Itachi o a Naruto, pero lo de Itachi es imposible ya que ella era muy pequeña, mi aniki no se aprovecharía de ella, y a Naruto lo rechazó centenares de veces.

Cómo sea, el día en que besé a Sakura noté que Itachi estaba viéndonos, pero no se veía decaído o triste, de seguro que después de tantos años ya habría superado a Sakura y olvidado de ella. Además, ahora es mía —o si no, la haré mía de ser necesario— por lo que nadie puede tocarla más que yo, mucho menos mi propio hermano, aunque se que él la dejaría sólo por verme a mi feliz.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Hoy es el día"_ Pensó Sakura. Hoy se suponía que llegarían los, tan famosos, hermanos Uchiha. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo debería reaccionar al verlos. Se levantó de su cama y fue a darse una ducha, luego a cambiarse y por último a peinarse. Salió de su casa y enfiló directo a la entrada principal de la Aldea.

—¡Hola Sakura-chan! —La saludaron enérgicamente Kotetsu e Izumo.

—Hola Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san —Devolvió el saludo la pelirosa—. Se suponía que hoy llegarían Sasuke-kun e Ita-kun. ¿Ellos han llegado ya? —Preguntó sonriéndoles.

—No, lo siento Sakura-chan. Todavía no los hemos visto entrar —Respondió Izumo amablemente—. Pero te avisaremos apenas los veamos llegar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si, eso sería fantástico. Gracias Izumo-san —Agradeció la Haruno mientras comenzaba a alejarse— ¡Adiós Kotetsu-san! —Saludó desde la lejanía mientras les sonreía.

Sakura marchó en dirección a la Torre Hokage, por si necesitaban que haga alguna misión o que ayude en el hospital. Una vez que ella estuvo a una distancia prudente de los porteros, estos volvieron a hablar.

—¿Viste cómo Sakura-chan me sonrió? —Preguntó Kotetsu a su amigo con una sonrisa ladina.

—No te sonrió a ti —Negó Izumo al instante—. A mi me dio las gracias porque yo le avisaría si llegaban los hermanos Uchiha, es obvio que me sonrió a mi. —Replicó sonriente.

—Sí, claro —Contestó su amigo con sarcasmo—. Pero, yo sé que soy su portero preferido...

Kotetsu echó las manos detrás de la nuca y se estiró en su asiento mientras decía aquello.

—Sakura-chan no prefiere a ninguno de los dos —Habló una voz masculina, muy fría, que los hizo callar al instante—. ¿A dónde se se dirigía ella? —Preguntó tajante.

No era nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha, que llevaba a su hermano mayor a cuestas, ayudándolo a caminar ya que estaba muy débil. Los hermanos Uchiha habían regresado ya.

—Les hice una pregunta —Volvió a hablar Sasuke al ver que los porteros no contestaban— ¿A dónde se dirigía ella?! —Volvió a preguntar, perdiendo su poca paciencia.

—No lo sabemos. —Contestó rápidamente Izumo.

—Por su dirección creo que fue a la Torre Hokage. —Habló rápidamente Kotetsu.

—¿A ver al Hokage, eh? —Dijo para sí, sonriendo de lado.

—Antes llévame al hospital Sasuke. —Pidió su aniki con voz debilitada.

El menor asintió y rápidamente se dirigieron al hospital.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura iba desanimadamente, a pedido de Shizune, hacia el Hospital. Recién había pasado por la florería Yamanaka, dónde saludó a su amiga Ino, quien era ahora la dueña de la florería, ya que su padre había muerto. Recordó ese día en que Itachi la había llevado. Que buenos tiempos aquellos, ahora todo había cambiado...

En fin, entró al hospital, se puso sus guantes y se ató bien el pelo con su banda ninja; _"Es hora de trabajar"_ Pensó. No tenía tiempo de pensar en la llegada de los hermanos de la discordia. Cuando trabajaba, no había otra que cosa que se cruzara por su cabeza, eso era ser profesional, no dejar que los sentimientos se interpongan, que nadie se interponga.

Ahora mismo estaba entrando en la sala dónde había un shinobi internado de una enfermedad muy grave. Apenas cruzó la puerta, se dio cuenta de que lo de que nada ni "nadie" se interponga en su camino ahora no era válido, porque uno de los que se tenían que quitar de su camino para que pudiera trabajar en paz, estaba recostado en la camilla, con varios aparatos conectados, controlando su pulso, respiración, etc.

Sí, Itachi estaba moribundo recostado en la camilla y ella misma tenía que atenderlo...

**—**¿Sakura-chan? —Pronunció el pelinegro con voz ronca.

Estaba paralizada. De verdad no se lo esperaba. Y él tampoco, pero él podía manejarlo mejor, sabía manejarlo mejor.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Preguntó al ver que la pelirosa no reaccionada.

La Haruno se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego reaccionó, acercándose un poco a la camilla.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? —Corrigió ella.

Corrió a su camilla y lo abrazó, en un acto que no pudo controlar. El Uchiha apenas si dio un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir que la pelirosa le aplastaba el pecho, pero al rato se convirtió en calor en su pecho en vez de dolor.

—Todos pensamos que habían muerto y luego de la nada dicen que estas vivo y en camino hacia aquí. —Dijo al borde del llanto.

A Itachi le dio pena saberse el causante del dolor de la Haruno. Sintió una puntada en el pecho.

—Sakura-chan —Dijo con voz ronca—... eso duele. —Finalizó casi sin aire, ya que la pelirosa presionaba la zona adolorida.

—¡Lo siento! —Dijo soltándolo de golpe al ver que le causaba dolor.

Lo soltó de pronto y se sentó a su lado en la camilla. Empezó a llorar.

—Está bien, de todos modos yo también quería abrazarte. —La tranquilizó con una media sonrisa.

La pelirosa volvió a sonrojarse como lo hacía antes. A él le causó algo de gracia este gesto.

—Debo explicarte muchas cosas. —Dijo mientras secaba una de las lágrimas de la pelirosa.

—No debes, ya se porque hiciste lo que hiciste —Respondió cómo si nada, intentando calmar su llanto—. Casi todos los saben. Sasuke-kun nos lo contó a mi y a Naruto-kun, para así poder asegurarnos de que no eras un criminal, de que todo lo hacías por el bien de tu hermano y de la Aldea y para que pudieran dejarte volver junto con él.

Realmente no estaba sorprendido, él sabía que ella sabría la verdad. Lo que Itachi quería preguntarle a la pelirosa era otra cuestión. Pero bien, si ella no quería hablar del pasado, entonces no iba a obligarlo. El pelinegro sonrió, ella sólo siguió sonrojada; él jamas quitó la mano de su mejilla.

—¿Porque estas aquí en el hospital? —Preguntó secándose el rostro.

—Te extrañé Sakura-chan —Soltó de repente, con la intención de desviar la conversación—. Pensé mucho en ti todo el tiempo que estuve ausente —Admitió pensativo—. Y ahora estas aquí, hecha toda una mujer y yo a punto de morir...

—¡No! —Lo interrumpió— Tu no vas a morir. —Sentenció casi como si quisiera advertirle que si no le daba la razón, estaría en graves problemas.

—Después de abandonar la Aldea, contraje una enfermedad sin cura —Explicó luego de dar un suspiro—. Mi tiempo esta llegando a su fin.

—¡No Itachi! Yo encontraré la cura, lo prometo. —Dijo tan rápido que casi no se le entendió.

—Si encuentras la cura, creo que será demasiado tarde...—Replicó— Cálmate, todos algún día deben pasar al otro lado...

El Uchiha se acercó despacio hacia la Haruno y la besó tiernamente.

—Te eché de menos Ita-kun —Admitió una vez finalizado el beso—. ¿Porque no me llevaste contigo? —Preguntó abrazándolo suavemente y dejando de llorar.

—¿Cómo iba a llevarte conmigo? ¿Y arruinarte la vida? Tenía que hacerlo sólo —Respondió con tranquilidad.

Era impresionante que ella tuviera el poder de hacerlo hablar más de la cuenta.

—Además, Sasuke te necesitaba. —Dijo acomodándose en la camilla.

La pelirosa cambió a una expresión de enojo cuando oyó el nombre del Uchiha menor. Recordó todo lo que sufrió con el hermano menor de Itachi y frunció el ceño.

—Él no me necesitaba, tu mismo lo dijiste; me necesitó por un tiempo y luego se olvidó de mi, él desde que te fuiste me volvió a tratar como si fuera inferior a él... ¡Cómo un trapo de piso! —Replicó enojada.

—No parecía que tratara cómo un trapo de piso la noche en que te besó... —Dijo sin ningún viso de reproche en su voz.

La pelirosa palideció al extremo. Hasta parecía que su cabello rosado estaba perdiendo su tinte.

—Yo... —Intentó decir.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —La interrumpió—. Debo olvidarme de ti y tú debes olvidarte de mi, ahora estas con mi hermano.

Qué increíble que no fuera a poner lucha contra su otouto. Se notaba a kilómetros que lo amaba más que a nada y que no le importaba verlo con la mujer que más amaba por hacerlo feliz.

—No, no estoy con él, sólo... —La pelirosa intentó buscar las palabras correctas— Sólo lo besé, ya no siento nada por él. —Dijo intentando sonar convincente.

Más bien, trató de convencerse a sí misma, tenía que olvidarse del arrogante de Sasuke de una vez por todas, pero no podía negar —muy en el fondo— que aún sentía algo por el antipático Uchiha menor.

—¿Y tú por mi que sientes? —Preguntó el mayor.

Una pregunta que Itachi se hacía regularmente en su interior.

—Ita-kun yo... —Intentó decir la pelirosa, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

—Sakura-chan —Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada— ¿Cómo vas con... —La mujer calló al elevar la mirada y encontrarse con tal panorama.

Shizune interrumpió la escena, para luego quedarse paralizada al ver lo serca que estaba Sakura de Itachi, demasiado serca para su gusto. Bueno, al menos estaba cerca del Uchiha mayor y no del menor.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy contenta de haber terminado el capítulo de una buenas vez jajaja uff *se seca el sudor de la frente* me llevó mucho tiempo escribir, borrar y volver a escribir, que puedo decir, no soy una persona muy conformista a la hora de escribir xD._**

_**Con respecto al cap. quiero dedicárselo a **_**_"NAT AND ASH, reikotakashina y Yunno" muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste lo que escribo xD._**


	6. La enfermedad y la cura

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

* * *

**Triangulo Amoroso.**

**Capitulo 6: La Enfermedad y la Cura.**

Sakura se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego reaccionó despegándose de la cercanía entre ella e Itachi, para pararse rápidamente, acomodarse la ropa, que estaba algo arrugada, y aclararse la garganta. Itachi sólo se dedicó a mirar inmóvil la incómoda situación, sin inmutarse, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que su cara no detonaba expresión alguna.

—Sa-sakura-chan... —Dijo Shizune, algo espantada por la escena con la que se encontró momentos antes.

—¿Si? —Preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad, después de aclararse nuevamente la garganta.

—¿Cómo vas con el paciente?

En el último segundo cambió el "Itachi" por "paciente". Le daba terror hasta pronunciar su nombre. _"¿Será que ellos?" _Se preguntó a si misma en su interior.

—Emm...Bueno... —Tartamudeó Sakura.

—Aún me duele un poco el pecho, pero he dejado de toser sangre y mis músculos están recobrando su antigua fuerza. —Respondió Itachi, al ver que a la pelirosa no se le ocurría nada para decir.

—¡Perfecto! —Dijo sonriente Shizune— Entonces creo que... los dejo solos... —Dijo caminando hacia atrás.

La pelinegra antes de irse le guiñó un ojo a Sakura. Se sentía feliz de que la aprendiz de la Quinta al fin deje de pensar en el Uchiha menor, aunque fijarse en el hermano de este no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, estaba feliz por ella. Y eso que le daba algo de impresión que dejen entrar a la Aldea al muchacho que masacró a todo su clan, claro que no sabía la verdad detrás de eso.

—¡Deberías revisar su cuerpo y cambiar sus vendas! —Gritó luego de cruzar la puerta y con una sonrisa por su ingeniosa idea.

Al irse, Sakura se quedó viendo la puerta por la que había salida. Silencio.

—¿Que haces? —Preguntó la pelirosa al 'paciente' que empezaba a quitarse la camisa y a dejar en descubierto su muy bien esculpido torso.

**—**Así podrás cambiar mis vendas más cómoda. —Explicó el pelinegro.

Aunque a Sakura no le pareció que estaría más cómoda viéndolo sin camisa, pero no dijo nada, ya que la vergüenza se le notaba por si sola en las mejillas.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en la camilla, sacó, cuidadosamente, el vendaje viejo de su abdomen y lado derecho de su pecho, luego pasó un poco de alcohol por las heridas para desinfectar, a lo cual Itachi respondió con un quejido de dolor, la pelirosa al instante quitó su mano y pidió disculpas, el pelinegro sólo respondió "Continúa" y así lo hizo, luego de terminar con la desinfección, que al parecer le dolió más a Sakura que a Itachi, se dispuso a colocar vendas nuevas.

"_Mi dolor en el pecho...desapareció..." _Pensó Itachi sorprendido, aunque no lo haya demostrado en sus expresiones, el condenado dolor de mil demonios se esfumó por completo al sentir el calor, de la mano de la mano de Sakura en su pecho.

Justo cuando Sakura terminaba de colocar el nuevo vendaje en el pecho de Itachi, llegó una enfermera, casi sin aliento, al cuarto, pidiendo desesperada e incansablemente que la kunoichi Sakura, la acompañara hacia la sala de emergencias. Así pues, la pelirosa tubo que partir, dejando sólo al "criminal retirado" cómo lo apodaron cuando se enteraron de que quería volver a la Aldea con su hermano menor, también desertor y criminal. Sin nada que hacer, Itachi se acomodó y cerró los ojos, no para dormir, si no para pensar con más claridad.

_"No debo dejar que mis impulsos me ganen. Ella es de mi hermano ahora, no puede volver a pasar lo que sucedió hace unos momentos... ¿Cómo hizo para que desapareciera el dolor sólo con tocarme?" _No pudo evitar preguntarse.

Por más que intentaba no lograba responder esa incógnita dando vueltas en su cabeza, tampoco podía quitarse esas ganas de volverla a besar, de dejar de sentir dolor físico con solo tenerla serca. Era increíble, pero cada vez que la veía sana y salva, una sensación de alivio recorría todo su cuerpo. _"Si tan sólo mi hermano no se hubiera fijado en ella" _Imploraba para sus adentros. Unos de sus mayores deseos era que su hermano se fijara en otra mujer, para así poder estar con Sakura, pero ese sólo era _uno _de sus _dos grandes deseos_; el primero, por supuesto, era que su hermano sea feliz.

_"Olvidarás a Sakura-chan". _Se ordenó a sí mismo y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de esas palabras, pero no pudo.

_"Un momento. Que Sasuke-kun se fijara en Sakura-chan hace un par de años no me importó un comino" _Claro que, y era obvio, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en todos estos años, no podía comparar esa situación con esta. Aun que de todas formas lo hizo y sólo encontró puntos a su favor.

_"Yo me fijé en primero Sakura-chan. Si mal no recuerdo, Sasuke-kun sólo se empezó a fijar en ella porque él siempre quería lo que yo tenía. Y ese día, en que él le pidió disculpas y ella le gritó, al ver que ya no la tenía, la quiso y para peor, la consiguió, porque, por lo que pude ver, no se resistió en lo más mínimo a que él la besara. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que, ya pasado un tiempo, mi hermano se deshaga de ella y la lastime, cómo lo hizo, millones de veces, antes. ¡¿Quién demonios lo hizo tan malcriado!?" _Se preguntó molesto.

El pobre Itachi, quien parecía tranquilo, pero su mente iba a mil por hora, se olvidaba de que él mismo era el que había malcriado, siempre dándole todos los gustos, o la mayoría, siempre cuidándolo y apañandolo desde el primer día.

Sintió un dolor en la garganta, cómo un nudo, y no, no era por su enfermedad del corazón, era otra cosa, una que reconocería cómo _"síntoma de retención prolongada del llanto"_;después de tantos años de experimentar esos síntomas tantas veces, le había terminado dando un nombre. Se sentía tan culpable por todos los males de su otouto, aunque algunos males fueron, irónicamente, para su bien, que a esta instancia ya no le importaba si volvía a ser un criminal o no, si lo perdonaba o no, sólo quería que fuera feliz y si tenía que seguir malcriándolo cómo lo hacía desde que nació, bien, lo haría.

Tosió fuertemente, tapándose la boca con su mano, por supuesto, para luego quitarla y ver algo que no lo preocupó demasiado, ya que también estaba acostumbrado; Sangre.

Genial. Había vuelto a tener síntomas. "_Cómo en los viejos tiempos" _Si, cómo cuando su hermano lo odiaba y era un criminal clase S. _"Sakura-chan" _Pensó al instante. Si había alguien que podía curarlo era ella y sólo ella, con que tocara su pecho bastaba, sólo un rose y sus dolores y síntomas desaparecerían. _"Sólo necesito que venga a verme. Hablar con ella, sólo por unos momentos, con eso podría sanarme de lo que sea." _Si, la necesitaba, tenía que admitirlo en algún momento y dejar de mentirse a sí mismo.

_"Apenas venga alguna enfermera, pediré por Sakura-chan"_ Pero algo se interpuso en su camino, más bien alguien, alguien que lo había dejado en el hospital para luego dirigirse hacia su antigua casa, en dónde volverían a vivir, para ver en que estado estaba.

—Aniki—Dijo seco, con su fría y altanera voz, aunque ahora no lo hacía a propósito, ya se le hacía costumbre—. La casa está en perfecto estado, justo cómo las habíamos dejado —Informó con una media sonrisa—. Ya desempaqué tus cosas y las mías; tus cosas están en tu antiguo cuarto y las mías en él mío, la única habitación que esta vacía es la de... —No pudo terminar de decir la frase.

Se sentó delante del mayor y su mirada se puso triste.

—Oka-san y Otou-san—Completó la oración Itachi con algo de nostalgia—. Si estas de acuerdo, podría hacer de su habitación una sala más de la casa, una oficina o algo así... —Propuso.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos.

—De acuerdo —Sentenció el pelinegro luego de pensarlo— ¿Que tal estas? —Preguntó.

Vio como su hermano volvía a toser.

—¡Maldición! —¡Masculló— Llamaré a una enfermera... —Dijo levantándose.

—¡No! —Lo frenó su aniki— Estoy bien, es sólo un poco de sangre, ya pasará. Me dijeron que estaré internado por unos días, en observación, para ver si encuentran una cura.

_"Sólo necesito que Sakura-chan venga" _Dijo en su interior.

—De acuerdo. —Accedió él volviéndose a sentar.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_**¡Hola! ¿Pensaron que iba a matar a mi personaje favorito!? ¡¿En serio!? jajaja perdón por el susto xD **__**Ojalá les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería demasiado...**_

_**Saludos. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	7. ¿Es amor?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Triangulo amoroso.**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Es amor?**

Después de 2 horas de de una fatigante operación en la sala de emergencias, Sakura fue directo a la habitación de Itachi; tenía que terminar la frase que intentó decirle cuando Shizune los interrumpió... ¡Maldita Shizune! En fin, antes de ir debía asearse, estaba de pis a cabeza manchada con sangre, sudada y pálida del cansancio. ¡Apenas había dormido en la noche pensando en su llegada y luego una cirugía de 2 horas! Increíble.

En la ducha repasó todas las cosas que habían pasado en un sólo día. "_Itachi_", pensó al instante. El ninja se había aparecido de la nada en una camilla, moribundo y con ganas de poner su mundo de cabeza otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba "_¡¿Y dónde demonios esta Sasuke!?_", pensó.

Se supondría que ambos llegarían juntos. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Quizá que ya no lo amaba y que prefería estar con su hermano mayor... No, definitivamente no era una opción.

"_Ya no lo amo_", se cruzó esa frase en su cabeza, parecía una afirmación...

—Ya no lo amo.

Pero después de decirlo en voz alta, le pareció más una incógnita.

_"¿Realmente dejé de amarlo?"_

Tomar duchas largas al parecer te hace pensar mucho, quizá demasiado, lo suficiente para que empieces a dudar de tus propias decisiones, ¿no creen? Hace unos segundos estaba dispuesta a decirle que lo amaba, pero ahora empezaba a dudar sobre ello.

Comenzó a divagar: "_Sasuke ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo chico despiadado y cruel de antes. __A Itachi lo conocí cuando sólo era una niña, podría haber estado confundida, quizá sólo fue cariño, después de... __La Masacre._"

"_Lo vi un máximo de 3 veces, ¿cómo puede ser que ame a una persona así? Besar es muy distinto que amar, Ino ha besado a muchos chicos sin sentir nada, sólo para experimentar, por que estaba confundida"_

Luego de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza, no podía comparar a su rubia amiga con ella, era completamente opuestas y esta era una situación diferente...

Besar no es lo mismo que amar; esa oración hizo eco en su mente repetidas veces. "_Entonces quizá yo no ame a Itachi_", pensó. Selló su boca con sus manos al pensar algo aún peor;_"Entonces quizá Sasuke tampoco me ame"._

Hay que admitir que a veces la "virtud" que Sakura tenía para mezclar las cosas y hacerse un caos de sus propias suposiciones absurdas o hacerse un nudo de pensamientos negativos, era muy frecuente. Porque no sabía lo que sentía ella misma y para peor creía saber lo que sentían los demás. Pobre Sakura, ya hasta le dolía la cabeza de pensar en tantas cosas malas tan rápido.

"_Lo vi un máximo de 3 veces, ¿cómo puede ser que ame a una persona así?_", con eso se refería a la personalidad de Itachi en sí, que desaparecía y reaparecía, si no cómo podría amar a una persona que había visto tan pocas veces y que no conocía en lo más mínimo.

"_Bueno no es que no supiera nada sobre él exactamente_", se dijo, pero la duda, de si en verdad lo amaba y de si él la amaba a ella, era tan grande que empezaba a dudar de conocerlo. "_Si dudo de lo que siente, quizá sea porque no lo conozco del todo_", razonó y ahora esa oración era lo único que ocupaba su atención, tanto que ni si quiera había notado que seguía parada en el medio del baño, recién salida de la ducha, con el cabello mojado y en toalla, no se dio cuenta de este hecho hasta que sintió que se le congelaban los huesos.

Se despabiló y fue a secarse el cabello, luego de este se vistió y volvió a pensar los hermanos de la discordia, mientras iba camino a la habitación de uno de ellos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shizune, cómo siempre, estaba hasta la nuca de papeles que debían ser firmados y revisados por el Hokage, pero, también cómo siempre, eran dejados a cargo de revisar a ella, pero al parecer los malditos papeles nunca se terminaban de revisar, siempre que terminaba con una pila de metro y medio de papeles, aparecía otra! cómo si existiera un jutsu para multiplicarlas. "_Naruto es aún más avaro que la Quinta_"

Pero claro que no se era elegido Hokage por ser el más trabajador de los shinobis, si no el más fuerte, en este caso: Uzumaki Naruto, aunque debía admitir que hicieron una gran elección, era el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra y Salvador del Mundo después de todo.

Por un momento dejó de pensar en los papeles al recordar la escena, incómoda, en la que los había atrapado a Sakura y a Itachi Uchiha "con las manos en al masa", cómo decía ella.

Le agradaba la idea de que Sakura se sacara de la cabeza de una vez por todas al maldito de Sasuke, no es que estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con que ahora se fijara en el hermano mayor de este, pero si Itachi ayudaba a que Sakura se desenamore del Uchiha menor, era bienvenido, en realidad no pensaba que ella este realmente enamorada del despiadado pelinegro, más bien concordaba con Ino, quien afirmaba que más que amor eso era masoquismo, masoquismo puro.

Y respecto a Itachi, tenía peor reputación que su hermanito menor, pero esa reputación sólo se la ganó en parte por proteger a la Aldea, y en la otra parte, mucho mayor, todo lo demás sólo lo hizo por proteger a su amado hermano, había dado todo de él por una sola persona, quien lo odiaba, pero a él no le importaba, es más, quería que lo odiara, para que sea fuerte, no le importaba si lo odiaba o no, si lo perdonaba o no, él sólo sabía que lo amaba y protegería su felicidad a todo costa, para él, el mundo giraba en torno a su hermano...

¿O no?

Después de ver en que posición se encontraba con Sakura dudaba mucho de que realmente lo que más le importaba era Sasuke, porque, si mal no recordaba, la pelirosa y el del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno estaban juntos ahora, o eso parecía, cómo aquella vez que los había atrapado dándose un apasionado beso serca de uno de los cuarteles médicos, y, por supuesto, acudió a separarlos, con la ingeniosa excusa de que necesitaba la ayuda de Sakura con un paciente. Luego de despegar los labios de Sakura de los del teme, adjetivo calificativo, idea antigua del Uzumaki, que ahora estaba dispuesta a usar para referirse a Sasuke, se fue arrastrando a la pelirosa hacia otro cuartel y al volver para vigilar al teme, sólo por razones de seguridad, se encontró con que este la estaba pasando de lo mejor... con otra shinobi sentada en su regazo.

En otras palabras, colaboraría en todo lo que fuera posible, o hasta lo casi imposible, para que la bella kunoichi de ojos jades dejara de pensar en ese maldito idiota, y se fuera con el hermano de este, que sería, sin dudas, una puñalada perfecta para devolverle el echo de darle un beso y a los minutos seducir y juguetear con otra chica.

En estos casos necesitaba ayuda, la ayuda de alguien que quisiera mucho a Sakura y le interesara su bienestar, lo suficiente como para alejar al teme de esta. Necesitaba a la mejor amiga de la pelirosa, quien mejor que Ino para convencer a Sakura y hacerla ver que el pelinegro es un maldito mujeriego? Pues nadie, Ino, además de convincente, era perseverante, una chica que sabía exactamente lo que quería y para colmo lo conseguía, ella más que nadie podía ayudar a su amiga rosada a dejar de pensar en ese imbécil. Sería muy fácil hacer que Ino la ayude, ya que sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por su amiga y además ahora eran compañeras ninja en el equipo Yugao, por lo que pasaban bastante tiempo juntas...

—Permiso Shizune-sempai, lamento interrumpir... —La suerte definitivamente estaba de su lado.

—¡Ino-sempai! —Se emocionó la pelinegra al ver a la rubia entrar en su oficina—. Tengo una propuesta que no puedes rechazar, tiene que ver con Sakura...

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Sakura-chan... —pronunció en voz baja.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun...—Ella estaba completamente roja, como en antaño, pero el pelinegro no se fijó mucho en eso, si no en sus labios—. Voy a darles otra probada. —afirmó, sin importarle si Sakura estaba de acuerdo o no.

Él se acercó a ella, quien estaba inmóvil, con seguridad y sin vacilar en ningún paso, cosa que la pelirosa siempre admiró, para llegar frente a ella y, sin importarle los otros médicos que estaban al rededor, la tomó de la cintura y ambos se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. Él la besaba cómo si nadie estuviera allí y aspiraba gustoso el olor a fresa de Sakura, mientras que ella aclaraba una de sus mayores dudas en ese momento...

"_Aún lo amo_", afirmó dentro suyo...

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! Cómo están?! Yo estoy de maravilla, por si se lo preguntabas xD**

**Que opinan sobre el cap.? No es cierto que Sakura a veces exaspera cuando hace de todos sus pensamientos un nudo? jaja su pobre cabezita rosada va a mil por hora xD**

**Que dicen sobre Sasuke? Al final creo que Naruto siempre tuvo razón, es un Teme...**

**Bueno, por favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería eternamente, además de dedicarles el próximo capítulo por supuesto, y si hay algo que no les gustó del cap. o algo que crean que deba corregir por favor díganmelo si? =3**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el cap. les mando saludos! Adiós!**


	8. ¡Intervención!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ¡Intervención!**

Recién se despertaba de una "siesta" de 2 horas. Le dolían hasta los huesos. Sasuke había ido a buscar a una enfermera o alguien con quien poder tramitar el cambio de habitación de su hermano mayor; lo que sucedía era que su otouto quería que estuviera en una habitación más lujosa y no de "mala muerte" como decía él, con mejores cuidados, ya que ahora como ANBU podría pagarla.

—¡Ah! —Se quejó el Uchiha.

Una punzada en el estomago hizo que se despabilara de golpe cómo si le hubieran tirado tirado agua fría en la cara.

"_Sakura_", pensó, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de esa niña... O bueno, para él que era mayor siempre la consideraría una niña, pero en realidad podría decirse que ya era una mujer. "_Ya no tiene 7 años, Itachi_", dijo en su interior y se repetía cada vez que recordaba que los años pasaron volando y que nada era cómo antes.

Acomodó entre en la almohada y comenzó a pensar en que seguía enamorado de la pelirrosa, por lo que su hermano y el triangulo amoroso que se asomaba allí representaba un problema. Pero, ¿qué tal si él fuera el problema? Debería dejar a Sakura en paz, que parecía estar mejor ahora con su otouto.

—¡Ahh! —Una puntada aún más fuerte que la anterior, esta vez en el pecho, lo paralizó.

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Una rubia, de unos hermosos ojos celestes, caminaba a paso firme entre los pasillos del hospital, buscando a su mejor amiga de toda la vida; Sakura, pero esta parecía haberse esfumado, ya que no la encontraba en ningún lado. "_Pero si Shizune me dijo que estaba aquí, en el piso 2. ¿Dónde te metiste frentuda?_",masculló para sus adentros.

Luego de llegar a un pasillo serca de la sala de emergencias, se inmovilizó por completo, parecía que ni si quiera podía respirar del asombro. Su mejor amiga y su antiguo amor Uchiha, estaban a los besos y caricias en medio del pasillo, como si estuvieran solos, sin importarles nada ni nadie.

Eso no podía quedar así...

—¡Hey! —gritó lo más fuerte que le dieron sus pulmones, y los tortolitos se separaron.

Sakura la miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y una mueca de impaciencia, que expresaba "_Siempre arruinas todo Ino-puerca_" y una gotita en la frente al estilo anime, pero al que ni si quiera se le movió un pelo fue a Sasuke, apenas si estaba un poco sonrojado, quien sólo la miró con molestia, miró a la pelirrosa serio y se despidió, para luego marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que el Uchiha estuvo fuera de su vista, se acercó a su amiga, quien parecía embobada por el reciente beso. Luego de chasquear los dedos serca de su cara y tironearla del brazo un poco, logró llamar su atención.

—¿Que crees que hacías con el baka de Sasuke, frente de marquesina? —Le preguntó su rubia amiga.

—Ino-puerca, no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad de vuelta, acéptalo de una vez, ahora yo estoy con Sasuke-kun, yo gané...

La pelirosa malinterpretaba el mensaje que quería darle su amiga.

—¿Qué ya no te habías olvidado de Sasuke-kun? No quiero pelear, entiende que ahora estamos juntos y que...

—¡No es por eso frentuda! —interrumpió su amiga—. Ese idiota no es para ti, eres mejor que eso...

—¡Ahora quieres separarme de él! Sólo buscas excusas para quedarte con él, pero entiende que él se interesa por mi y no por ti! —interrumpió la pelirosa.

—Escúchame frentesota! —mandó a callar la rubia—. Ese idiota no se interesa por nadie más que su hermano. No te estoy diciendo eso porque quiera estar con ese engreído —aclaró—. Te lo digo porque eres mi amiga y mereces algo mejor que eso. Hay algo que debes saber sobre Sasuke-kun...

—No escucharé tus mentiras para separarme de Sasuke-kun —cortó—. He estado esperando esto casi toda mi vida, toda mi vida esperando poder estar con él, ¡y ahora que lo tengo ni tú ni nadie podrá separarnos!

—¿Y cómo íbamos a separarlos si no están juntos? —preguntó exasperada—. ¿En serio crees que están juntos? Sólo son inventos de tu imaginación mi frentuda amiga —Ambas estaban coloradas de la ira—. Además, suponiendo que están juntos... ¿En serio crees que no hay nadie que podría separarlos? ¿Que hay de Itachi? —preguntó maliciosa.

La pelirrosa palideció.

—Bueno... Etto... Yo —No sabía que decir—... No sé de que me hablas... —Intentó disimular lo que causaba en ella la sola mención del Uchiha mayor, pero falló.

—No te hagas la desentendida —ordenó una muy molesta Ino.

Sakura tomó del brazo a Ino y la metió en una sala vacía para que pudieran hablar sin que todo el hospital se enterara del asunto. Aunque ya varias enfermeras chismosas parloteaban sobre el beso apasionado que vieron en el pasillo por parte Sakura y Sasuke, pero por suerte nadie vio el beso con Itachi.

—Shizune-sempai me contó cómo los había encontrado hace 2 horas —aclaró—. Pero créeme que yo se desde antes lo que sientes por Uchiha-san. Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco desde que éramos sólo unos pequeños críos. —intentó en tono más suave.

—Esa era la vieja Sakura, ahora estas frente a la nueva, cambié, ya no soy la misma, puerca —dijo más calmada.

—Siempre habrá una parte de esa pequeña niña dentro de ti, tienes que admitirlo. Desde el día en que Uchiha-san te llevó a la florería y te compró esas flores, supe que algo pasaba entre los dos; era muy obvio cómo para no verlo —recalcó—. Por más que no quieras aceptarlo, sigues sintiendo algo por él —afirmó.

"_Diablos_", maldijo la pelirrosa en su interior.

—Primero te besas con Uchiha-san, luego con su baka hermano. ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? El que realmente vale la pena es Ita-...

—¿Que sientes por Sasuke-kun? ¿Lo odias? —interrumpió la Haruno.

—¡Claro que no! —aclaró—. Es mi compañero y en algún momento me gustó, pero hay más en la vida que un niño bonito —sentenció—. Ya no me intereso en Sasuke-kun de esa forma, sólo es un mero cariño, por los buenos tiempos.

—¡Cariño! —repitió con insolencia—. Sí, claro puerca, ahora sólo sientes cariño por él. —dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke caminaba hacia la recepción, dónde una enfermera lo atendió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó amablemente.

—Hola, soy el hermano de Uchiha Itachi —aclaró—. Él esta siendo atendido aquí, quiero tramitar un cambio de habitación.

—¿Puede decirme en que habitación esta su hermano ahora?

—201 —respondió—. Quiero cambiarlo a una habitación más grande, en el primer piso si es posible y que sea privada. —pidió después de pensar que así su hermano estaría más tranquilo.

—Tiene suerte, en el primer piso la habitación 77 esta desocupada y es bastante espaciosa, señor.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —respondió el pelinegro.

—¿El paciente está de acuerdo con el cambio de habitación? —preguntó sin perder la sonrisa—. Necesito su firma para poder hacer el cambio. —aclaró.

—Sí, así es.

—Muy bien. Entonces iré a la habitación para que el paciente firme y, a más tardar mañana, lo cambiarán de habitación.

—Muchas gracias —volvió a agradecer.

La enfermera se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia la habitación 201, mientras el pelinegro la seguía desde atrás, quien no pudo aguantar las ganas poner su vista en dirección a la falda de la chica, que tenía buenas curvas, marcadas por su apretada falda.

El Uchiha menor caminaba embobado detrás de la enfermera mientras que Shizune, bien ubicada detrás de una columna, lo vigilaba.

Ella e Ino habían planeado separarse para vigilar a Sasuke y a Sakura, de forma que pudieran intervenir en caso de que esten serca uno del otro, con el fin de que no se queden solos, además de tomar, si era posible, fotografías del pelinegro en algún desliz con alguna chica, las cuales luego serían mostradas a Sakura cómo prueba de que Sasuke se había vuelto un mujeriego.

Tenían que admitir que era una forma un poco cruel de mostrarle a la pelirosa la realidad, pero era necesario, a veces un mal conlleva a un bien, porque si Sakura se despegaba cada vez más de Itachi y se acercaba más al Uchiha menor, entonces sería mayor la herida y el sufrimiento cuando se diera cuenta de la cruel realidad, por lo tanto tenían que actuar ahora que estaban a tiempo. El plan se hacía llamar "intervención", si, no es muy ingenioso, ni esta hecho en código, pero algún nombre había que darle.

Después de ver que la enfermera se diera vuelta y se encontrara con la mirada de Sasuke en dirección a su parte trasera, tuvo que intervenir para que la chica no le diera una cachetada que le dejaría la cara roja de por vida, aunque ya estaba ruborizado, avergonzado por atraparlo con las manos en la masa, quizá.

—¡Alto! —Hizo acto de aparición para que la enfermera se calmara—. Necesito a Sasuke-kun unos momentos, por favor.

—Claro Shizune-san —dijo la mujer, para luego marcharse.

—Gracias. —escuchó hablar a una voz masculina.

—De —Comprobó que realmente sea Sasuke Uchiha el que daba las gracias—... ¿Nada? —finalizó la afirmación extrañada.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la ojinegra se lo impidió.

—Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vas tan apurado? —pregunto.

Shizune puso su mejor sonrisa fingida, aunque se la notaba nerviosa.

—Iré a ver a Sakura-chan —explicó—, y luego iré a ver a mi aniki, es allá a dónde me dirigía primero con la muchacha que acaba de irse, Ita-kun tiene que firmar unos papeles para que puedan cambiarlo de habitación. —explicó.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a intentar irse y, cómo se esperaba, Shizune no lo dejó.

—¡Espera! —Se paró en frente de él, frenandolo, para luego pensar cómo sacar tema de conversación—. ¿Porqué quieres cambiarlo de habitación? —preguntó. Tendría que mantenerlo alejado hasta que Ino le avise, por el auricular, tapado con un mechón de cabello en su oreja, que había sacado a Sakura del hospital, y llevado a la florería, que sería el punto de encuentro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Si! —gritó la rubia—. Es sólo cariño. Lo conozco de hace mucho, no puedo odiarlo, pero te aseguro que ya me olvidé de él. —afirmó.

—¡Basta, puerca! —La hizo callar—. ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

—Sí —Ino no pudo contener su sinceridad, mientras que Sakura apenas podía contener su ira—, porque si no lo fueras te darías cuenta que no debes estar con Sasuke.

—¡Pues no lo soy! —chilló, tan fuerte que casi deja sorda a la rubia—. Ya no soy una estúpida. Tu eres la estúpida que prefiere pelearse por un hombre a aceptar que esta conmigo ahora. —dijo roja de la ira, pero Ino no le tenía miedo.

La rubia suspiró, intentando contener la ira.

—¡No quiero pelear contigo! Quiero protegerte de ese baka, ¡¿oíste!? —aclaró—. Además, vuelvo a repetirte, ya-no-me-im-por-ta Sasuke! —gritó en sílabas para que la pelirosa pueda entenderla.

—¡Claro que te importa! —contradijo a los gritos.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

—¡Que no!

Y así comenzaron a pelear cual niñas.

—¡Que si! —Volvió a gritar la pelirrosa.

—¡DEMONIOS FRENTUDA! ¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA SEGUIR INTERESADA EN SASUKE-KUN SI —En ese momento entró Hinata a la habitación, quien se alarmó por los gritos—... ESTOY EMPEZANDO ALGO CON SAI-KUN!

En ese momento tres cosas pasaron a la vez: Ino quedó paralizada y roja al extremo, Hinata también se quedó helada y de color rojo, y se le cayeron los papeles que traía en la mano, mientras que Sakura dejó de gritar para mirar, con expresión de quien vio a un muerto, a su amiga.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! ****Puff *se seca el sudor de la frente* al fin terminé el bendito capítulo... Admito que estos días no fueron los más inspiradores de mi vida :$ además de la escuela, la familia, compromisos, etc.**

**En fin, ¿les gustó el cap.? Ojalá que si, si le gustó por favor dejen comentarios, se los agradecería demasiado :3 y si no les gustó por favor díganme en los comentarios que fue lo que les disgustó o que es lo que no creen que funciona por favor, así yo podría mejorar cómo escritora...**

**Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a: "NAT AND ASH" y "reikokatashima". Los que deje reviews en este cap. les será dedicado el próximo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, me despido, saludos!**


	9. Incidente

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Triangulo Amoroso.**

**Capitulo 9: Incidente.**

**.**

_Unos momentos antes del incidente..._

_._

Una muchacha, de hermosos ojos perla y cabellera negra y larga, caminaba con su característica tranquilidad por el hospital, en busca de su amiga pelirosa, de la cuál corría el rumo de que había logrado conquistar al más joven de los últimos Uchiha.

Aunque Hinata no creía en los rumores que se inventaban sobre tal o cuál shinobi de vez en cuando era imposible no escucharlos, y a veces, creerlos, pero contra todo pronóstico, estaba por creerse el de Sakura, ya que de eso se venía hablando desde hace meses, desde que apenas se terminaba la Gran Guerra. Y los rumores que duran, suelen ser ciertos.

Giró en un pasillo dónde se suponía que debería estar su amiga de cabellera rosada, pero se sorprendió, ya que no estaba en la sala de operaciones cómo se le había indicado, si no que se escuchaban sus gritos y los de su otra amiga, Ino, en una habitación que rezaba "Prohibido entrar: Sólo personal autorizado"_._

Ella, después de dos semanas de servicio, era parte de ese pequeño grupo de personal autorizado, además, ¿que era tan importante y confidencial que no se podía entrar ahí? Por lo tanto giró la perilla de la puerta y ésta se abrió...

.

.

.

_Incidente en 3, 2, 1..._

_—_...ESTOY EMPEZANDO ALGO CON SAI-KUN! —Fue el grito desaforado que escuchó por parte de su amiga Ino.

Y la puerto se cerró. El grito fue de tal magnitud, que casi todos en el hospital se enteraron. Una espantada Hinata se puso roja cómo un tomate y se le cayeron los papeles al piso.

—¿Q-qué dijiste, puerca? —preguntó una asombrada pelirosa.

La tímida ojiperla se agachó con lentitud y cuidado para recoger los papeles que yacían desparramados en el suelo. Había llegado especial y únicamente para hacer firmar esos papeles, ya que se acababan sus días de ayudar en el hospital, ya casi se salvaban todos los heridos de gravedad y ya no estaban cortos de personal, no era necesario que siga con el programa de servicio médico, sólo necesitaba hacer firmar esos papeles por Sakura y podría volver a hacer misiones con sus compañeros de equipo, pero, lamentablemente, entendió que no podría hacer que la pelirosa firmara en ese preciso momento ya que, por lo visto, había llegado en muy mal momento.

—Pe-pe-perdón —Se excusó la Hyuga con los papeles ya en su mano.

Dispuesta a salir de la habitación, dio media vuelta e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta para abandonar la habitación, pero dos brazos la tomaron fuertemente y se lo impidieron.

—Te quedas aquí —dijeron la pelirosa y la rubia al unísono.

—A nadie le cuentas lo mío y lo de Sai-kun —ordenó la rubia—. ¿Entendido? —dijo la rubia, con un aura asesina detrás suyo, mientras la ojiperla se daba vuelta.

—S-si —alcanzó a decir temblando.

—¿Qué más has escuchado? —Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

—Nada más —habló en voz baja—. Ten, Sakura-chan —dijo extendiéndole los papeles—. Son unos papeles que debes firmar. —explicó rápidamente.

Dio media vuelta y salió de allí a una velocidad que ninguna de las kunoichis antes nombradas pudría haber igualado.

—Así que —habló la pelirosa después de un largo silencio—... Sai-kun, ¿neh? —preguntó pícara con los papeles en la mano.

—Sí, ¡así es! —dijo feliz.

—¿Cuanto tiempo lleva esto y no me habías contado nada?

—No lo sé. Y no me interesa —dijo risueña—. Sólo que estabas tan ocupada con tus asuntos y el trabajo que no podía contártelo. —explicó con algo de reproche en su tono de voz.

La pelirosa sonrió lastimosamente al darse cuenta de que estuvo tan metida en sus asuntos personales que olvidó a su mejor amiga. Ino siempre estuvo para ella, entonces ella debería de estar siempre para Ino.

—Lo siento, puerca —se disculpó—. ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —pidió divertida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Firme aquí —dijo amablemente la enfermera y el pelinegro obedeció—. Mañana en la mañana lo cambiaremos de habitación.

—Muchas gracias —dijo y la enfermera se marchó del lugar.

Se acomodó en su camilla y pensó que su otouto había enloquecido. ¿Para qué demonios lo había cambiado a una habitación tan costosa? No era necesario que fuera tan grande y mucho menos que no sea compartida. Sasuke antes era más humilde. "_¿En qué rayos está pensando?_", pensó Itachi para sus adentros.

Sintió que se le empezaron a entumecer los músculos y le molestó la idea de que tuviera que hacer reposo por varios días más.

"_Debería levantarme. Sólo por unos momentos. Si quiera para calentar un poco los músculos antes de que me agarre un calambre_", pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el hospital, salir a la terraza, quizá si tenía suerte se toparía con Sakura y, con ella cerca, se curaría de cualquier enfermedad por más letal que fuera.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y caminó por los pasillos del laberíntico hospital. Había olor a sangre, a enfermedades y al mismo tiempo a curas, además del olor a desinfectantes, todo a la vez. Era extraño y hasta un poco desagradable.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—[...] Y así fue cómo me terminó de conquistar Sai-kun. —finalizó su relato la rubia.

—Awww... ¡Me alegro tanto de que estén juntos! —Sonrió ampliamente— Lamento haberme equivocado hace un rato, puerca…

—Descuida, frente de marquesina —sonrió maternalmente—. Ahora sí —dijo la rubia queriendo cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué diablos crees que haces con el "baka" e Itachi-san? —preguntó a la pelirosa.

Escuchó cómo su amiga daba un suspiro como de lamento y frustración. Ni ella sabía lo que hacía con los hermanos Uchiha.

—No lo sé. —contestó con sinceridad, rindiéndose ante la rubia.

La pelirosa se sentó donde pudo, y la rubia hizo lo mismo.

—Deberías decidirte por Itachi-san —dijo seriamente.

—¿Porqué todos quieren que elija a Itachi-san? —preguntó más para sí misma que para la rubia—. No entiendo porqué no creen en Sasuke-kun. Él en verdad cambió. —dijo posando su cabeza rosada en el hombro de la rubia.

—No. No lo hizo —replicó la Yamanaka.

La de ojos azules posó su cabeza sobre la de su amiga.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ya algo molesta.

Levantaron sus cabezas y se miraron fijamente.

—Oye frentuda... hay algo que debo contarte. Puedes preguntarle a Shizune-san si no me crees... Es sobre Sasuke-kun... —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alarmada—. Habla ya. —ordenó impaciente.

Su amiga le contó las dos ocasiones en las que Shizune había atrapado al pelinegro en un desliz. Su amiga la escuchó con calma y sin inmutarse hasta que terminó de hablar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la ojijade mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

Tapó su cara con las manos, parecía que iba a llorar, pero a los pocos minutos se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían caído sobre sus mejillas y pudo verse que estaba roja de la furia.

Se levantó de un salto del lugar en dónde estaba sentada con su rubia amiga.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó la rubia levantándose.

La Haruno salió de allí en dirección a la planta baja, para buscarlo por en dónde estuviera ese desgraciado, y si no estaba allí, subiría al segundo piso, y si no estaba en el segundo piso, lo buscaría por cada rincón del condenado hospital hasta encontrar al maldito infeliz y darle un buen puñetazo por jugar con ella.

—¿A dónde rayos vas, frentezota? —preguntó la rubia persiguiéndola.

Caminaba lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas por entre los pasillos del hospital, a cada paso que daba, retumbaba el piso cómo si se tratara de un terremoto.

Realmente el temperamento de la pelirosa daba terror en algunas ocasiones. Mientras su amiga rubia la seguía por detrás con cautela para asegurarse de que no cometiera una locura o que lastimara a alguien… Por supuesto a alguien que no se lo mereciera. Empezaba a creer que debería haberle abierto los ojos hace un buen rato a su amiga pelirosa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hacía un buen rato ya que Shizune no dejaba de preguntarle cosas absurdas y se ponía en medio de su camino tapándole el paso.

—¿Qué opinas del hospital? —Fue la nueva pregunta que se le ocurrió a Shizune—. Hemos re-modelado algunos pisos. —Comentó sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Cierto que desde que terminó la guerra su temperamento había cambiado considerablemente, pero tampoco hay que exagerar. Estaba completamente harto de que esa castaña se interpusiera en su camino. ¡Debía ver a Sakura! Primero la rubia oxigenada de Ino y ahora esto. Su día iba de mal en peor, además del hecho de que todavía no había vuelto a la habitación de su hermano, al que le había prometido volver hace varias horas.

—¡Muévete del medio de mi camino! —vociferó e hizo que todos en el primer piso se callaran.

Corrió a la castaña a un lado y caminó a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras. Apenas llegó al décimo escalón encontró lo que tanto había estado buscando y deseaba besar desde hace un buen rato; Sakura.

Lo que pasó no fue exactamente lo que Sasuke esperaba. Él fue al encuentro con la chica sonriendo y con las mejores intenciones, pero la pelirosa, al contrario, apenas lo vio echó humo por las orejas y empuñó su mano para darle un buen golpe al Uchiha, el cual lo dejó casi inconsciente y diez escalones más abajo de dónde estaba. Un poco más de fuerza y el incidente le hubiera costado un diente al pelinegro.

—Buen golpe —dijo la rubia por lo bajo.

Iba a matarlo, más bien, quería matarlo, y si su amiga rubia no hubiera interferido en ese momento quizá lo hubiera logrado. Bajó los últimos escalones que quedaban, tomó al pelinegro por el cuello de la camisa y le asestó otro puñetazo, que lo mandó a varios metros de distancia. Hubiera seguido asestando golpes contra el casi inconsciente muchacho si no la hubieran tomado desde atrás por los brazos y la hubieran obligado a calmarse.

—¡Ya cálmate, frente de marquesina! —chilló la rubia.

Ya le había dado su merecido al pelinegro, por lo que ya era suficiente.

—¡Tranquila! ¡Cálmate Sakura-chan! —pedía Shizune intentando tranquilizarla.

El pelinegro recordó con una sonrisa lastimera el primer beso entre él y aquella pelirosa agresiva; pasó justo después de recibir una paliza de ella. Bueno, esa situación era parecida, sólo que esta vez, no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal y si se podría solucionar con un beso, cómo la última vez.

Después de que varios médicos intentaran ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y escuchar que varios le preguntaran si estaba bien, se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y trató de no descargar su creciente ira contra nada ni nadie.

—¿¡Quién demonios crees que eres para jugar conmigo?! —Le gritó la pelirosa a todo pulmón mientras era retenida por la asistente del Hokage y la Yamanaka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuándo, al pasar cerca de la escalera, escuchó gritos por parte de Sakura. Se alarmó y se dispuso a bajar. Al llegar al primer piso se encontró con una escena bastante familiar; Sasuke, que a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio, había recibido una paliza por parte de Sakura, quien estaba roja de la furia, estaba forcejeando con su amiga Ino, que trataba de que su amiga no se zafara de sus brazos para terminar de propinarle una paliza a Sasuke.

Había médicos por todas partes, no es que estuvieran tratando de calmar la situación o ayudaran a su hermano, si no que se habían detenido a mirar el espectáculo, por lo que la mayoría de los presentes eran enfermeras a las que le gustaban los chismes.

Al reaccionar, fue a ayudar a su hermano, con su mirada y gesto inextricable, siempre aparentando tranquilidad.

—Llévelo a mi habitación, es la 77 —ordenó a un médico que estaba cerca de allí.

Éste obedeció y se llevó al Uchiha menor.

Luego de asegurarse de que su hermano estaba fuera del alcance de la pelirosa, se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla y preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido y porqué había reaccionado así.

A medida que se iba acercando a ella, ésta se iba calmando, dejaba de gritar y patalear y el rojo enfurecido de sus mejillas se iba disipando.

La tomó por los hombros y le repitió varias veces que se calmara hasta que esta obedeció. Luego le preguntó, con toda la paciencia que demanda esos casos, qué rayos había sucedido, a lo que ella respondió que su hermano era maldito imbécil y varios insultos más que no quedaría bien que escribiera aquí.

En fin, Itachi decidió que por ahora no le preguntaría a Sakura cuál era la razón de tanto escándalo, por lo que le pidió a Ino y a Shizune, por supuesto, sin que la pelirosa se diera cuenta, que le contaran que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellas, persuadidas por la mirada amenazante del ninja, terminaron por contarle los deslices que había tenido su hermano con otras chicas mientras estaba con Sakura, por eso la reacción violenta de la pelirosa, quien ya se había calmado un poco.

—Entiendo —Fue lo único que contestó el Uchiha luego de que las mujeres le explicaran lo sucedido—. Gracias por explicármelo. —dijo mirando a la pelirosa de reojo.

Ellos estaban en una esquina, mientras a la Haruno la abarrotaban a preguntas varias enfermeras, no muy lejos de allí.

De la nada, volvió a aparecer Hinata. Parecía que ese día estaba destinada a presenciar todos los 'incidentes'del hospital.

—Sakura-chan... —llamó la ojiperla, y la aludida se dio vuelta para encararla.

Le dio amablemente un vaso de agua a su amiga pelirosa. Ella lo tomó mientras la ojiperla preguntaba si había firmado los papeles. Sakura contestó que no había tenido tiempo, pero que lo haría en ese mismo instante. Empezó a leer los papeles con tranquilidad, pero luego su expresión fue cambiando, aunque muchos trataron de descifrarla, no sabían si era de horror, alegría o sorpresa...

—¿Qué? —Se preguntó a sí misma.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! ¡Volví! **

**Bueno, espero que dejen reviews con sus opiniones :D tanto sean buenas cómo malas (pero sin insultos, tengo sentimientos -.-)**

**En fin, nos estamos leyendo, gracias desde ya a los que dejen reviews, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Cuídense! ¡****Matta ne!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
